A Willing Heart - thorin love story
by caitweenco
Summary: Thorin is surprised when an old friend shows up at bag end, and offers her help on the quest. Freya is the heir to dale, but she is much more in Thorin's eyes. Thorin/OC
1. Attack

Freya Ansley woke up to a clear day in the city of Dale. A beautiful girl of 16 with long golden brown hair, and big brown eyes. She was the daughter of Munin, the Lord of Dale. But she was second in line behind her older brother, Faron, a boy of age 20.

Freya put on her red dress, and headed out to the market. The city of Dale was well known for its market, not only amongst men, but amongst elves and dwarves as well.

Freya had been out for a mere hour when the clouds began to darken, and the wind began to pick up. The citizens pushed the unlikely weather aside and continued conversing, that is until they heard a roar like the crack of thunder. The horns of Dale began to ring as the bellman yelled "DRAGON!"

Suddenly a rain of fire fell from the sky, as the dragon Smaug began to terrorize the city. People screamed, looking for cover as buildings toppled, and fire burned. Freya wanted to defend her city and knew that all the soldiers, including her brother and father, would be heading to the wall to defend the city. Freya began running towards the wall until a hand grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. It was Bard, her oldest friend.

"Freya your father sent me to get you to safety,"

"No I must go find my family"

"They will be at the wall you must get to safety quickly!"

"No wait!" said Freya as she got loose from his grip and began sprinting toward the wall.

"Freya no," yelled Bard as he tried to push through the crowd to catch up with Freya.

Freya had gotten to the wall when she looked up at the tower and saw her father and Faron. Then Smaug shot fire right at the wall and its tail smashed the tower off from itself.

"NOO!" cried Freya.

Debris, smoke, dust began surrounding Freya like a black cloud, she began to crawl towards the tower, when Bard grabbed her.

"Freya we must go!"

Freya gave into him as she tried to look back at the tower in which her family's bodies were burning.

Freya looked up and noticed that the dragon seemed to be finished with Dale. She then heard a roar and saw it flying towards the Lonely Mountain. No, thought Freya, not Erebor, not him too.

"The dragon is heading towards Erebor," she told Bard.

"We must focus on our own safety before we can help the dwarves," replied Bard "in here."

Bard opened a cellar door and jumped in. Freya followed him as she took one last look at the Lonely Mountain, and a single tear fell from her eye.

Freya's dress - photos/98059566 N07/9144474392/


	2. Flee

Freya had lived in terror one week since Smaug burned her home and her family, she thought that perhaps the dragon would not come down to Dale again, and would remain in the mountain, she was wrong. That night Freya woke up to a sharp scream and a roar, she ran to her window and saw Smaug carrying a maiden back to the mountain. She quickly closed her shudders and jumped into her bed, cowering in fear, with tears flowing down her pale cheeks.

The next night Freya awoke to an old friend.

"Freya, Freya you must wake up."

Freya opened her eyes, "Bard!" she said as she pulled to covers over her chest, "What on earth are you doing here this late?"

"I'm sorry that I disturbed you, but it's important"

"What on earth can be so important?"

"My father thinks that it would be best that you leave the city"

"Leave?" said Freya.

"Yes, leave, as you've probably already noticed, Smaug has been taking maidens and

eating them, it won't be so long as to when he discovers that the Lord of Dale's daughter is still alive," explained Bard.

"Are you mad?" said Freya "Why should I leave while everyone has to stay? How will

people respect me if I leave them helpless, no I can't do it."

Bard sighed and took Freya's delicate hands in his and gazed at her.

"Freya my whole life has been about protecting you, your family, and the city of Dale, your entire family has died, Dale has died. You are our only living hope Freya, if you die then hope dies, and if you die then I have failed my duty."

Freya looked down at her hands which were being held by Bard; she sighed and then looked towards the wall trying to hold back tears.

"Please Freya, if not for me, then do it for Dale," pleaded Bard

"You've always been very persuasive," said Freya with her stuffy nose and watering eyes.

"I'll let you pack, pack only what you can carry on a horse."

Bard then left the room. Freya sat and quietly let it out into her hands. Freya then looked up with anger in her eyes, remembering Bard's words of doing it for Dale, Freya knew that one day she would return and kill the beast that made her run away. Freya then packed all her belongings, of course not her ladylike dresses that she always wore, but her common traveling clothes. She then put on a blue country dress along with black boots and a black cloak. She then walked to what used to be her father's room and took the blade hanging over the bed. She slipped it into her belt and flung over her bows and arrows. She then walked outside to find Bard standing with a brown horse.

"Her name is Aida, she will serve you well," smiled Bard

Freya strapped her few belongings onto Aida and swung over Aida, Bard then came to her side. Freya looked down at Bard.

"Ride west to Rivendell, Lord Elrond will take care of you," said Bard

"I will return someday," said Freya.

"I know you will, you always do."

Bard let out a slight grin and slapped Aida in the butt sending Freya off into the wild. Freya then reached a hill that looked over Dale. It was a beautiful night with the moon shining over a scorched city. Freya then swiftly turned Aida around a rode towards Rivendell, never stopping, and never looking back.

Freya's dress - photos/98059566 N07/9144474088/


	3. An Old Friend

Freya felt out of place as she rode up to the majestic city of Rivendell, with its building standing tall and its rivers reflecting the sun; the entire city seemed to glow. Which was why Freya felt out of place, she was wearing her ranger's uniform, it was tattered and worn from her journeys and not to mention she reeked of stench. Freya thought Lord Elrond would not want to see her in this state, but she was so very wrong.

Freya rode up to the front stair of Lord Elrond's palace greeted by a tall slender elf with dark hair and a noble aura about him.

"S_uilad"_ he said in elf.

"S_uilad_" responded Freya.

"Lady Freya Ansley it has been too long, perhaps you should take a break from all your ranger duties."

"I would take a break from it, if I did not enjoy it so much," said Freya, "My life before was dull with my most important duties being sewing, cutting ribbons, reading poetry," Elrond grinned with amusement but agreement, "but life as a ranger, is freedom, it's exhilarating but it's also a duty, and I've never seemed to have a duty before, but now I feel as though I'm actually doing something with my life."

"I guess there is no convincing you," grinned Elrond, "I have an old friend who is here to see you, someone you probably have not seen in a long time."

Elrond then motioned to the top of the stairs, Elrond and Freya walked up the stairs. When Freya turned the corner she saw a tall man with a blue robe and pointy hat, with a long grey beard and staff.

"Gandalf!" Freya then ran towards the wizard and embraced him. Gandalf embraced back warmly.

"Ah Freya, my how you've grown, it was 5 years ago last I saw you, my how beautiful you've turned out to be, but you stink, my lord you ought to have her cleaned up a bit."

Freya chuckled.

"Gandalf what on earth are you doing here?"

"I must talk with you Freya about an important matter that is very personal to you," said Gandalf seriously, "but first let us tidy up and eat dinner then we will talk."

Freya went up to her room and bathed, she always loved the elven baths, how luxurious they were. Freya walked out and saw a white tunic with golden designs and black trousers. She walked downstairs to where Gandalf was.

"Now that's better," said Gandalf.

"I had forgotten how uncomfortable fancy clothes were," replied Freya.

"You'll get used to it again, you are nobility after all," said Gandalf.

Freya stopped in her tracks and looked at the floor she then looked back at Gandalf. She immediately knew whatever the conversation was, it was going to involve her past life and her connections to Dale.

"I see you have probably already guessed what we are going to talk about," said Gandalf grimly, "you will want to sit down for this."

Freya sat down across from Gandalf with her guard up.

"Freya, it was 10 years ago when your entire world was taken from you."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Freya.

"Well Freya as you know Dale was not the only Kingdom lost that day, the great dwarven kingdom of Erebor was literally taken from them, a much worse situation that yours. Anyway some of the surviving dwarves from Erebor are going on an expedition to take back Erebor which will most likely include ridding of the dragon Smaug."

"And where do I come in Gandalf, I'm sure since your telling me all of this I must be involved somehow," said Freya.

"Well the dwarves are looking for the 15th member to their expedition,"

"And that would be me," interrupted Freya.

"Yes, that would be you," said Gandalf.

"Why me?"

"Well they said they want a Ranger, because of their tracking skills, but also you can get us through Dale since you are very respected there, and also in my personal opinion, an expedition full of stubborn dwarves will need the proper ambassador, and of course a woman's touch."

"Well your wrong Gandalf," said Freya, "the people of Dale do not respect me, how could they respect someone who ran away in fear, I made it look like that I was better than them, which I'm not, I'm just a coward."

"You too are wrong Freya," said Gandalf, "for one thing you are by far one of the bravest women I've ever met, and the people of Dale understand why you had to leave."

"I can't go I'm sorry," said Frey faintly

Freya looked down at the floor, Gandalf rose up from his chair and went beside Freya and put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up.

"Freya, my dear Freya, you have been through so much that I never doubt, but don't you want to go home, don't you want a place to call home again?"

Freya stood up and looked at Gandalf.

"Yes, I would be lying if I said I did not want to go home," said Freya.

Gandalf grinned.

"We will leave in two days for the shire; we have to pick up one more member of our company."

"Gandalf."

"Yes?"

"May I ask who is leading this expedition?"

"Ah yes, you remember Thorin Oakenshield don't you? You too were friends last I recalled."

Freya's eyes widened and she gasped.


	4. Bag-End

The room went silent as the noble leader walked into the room, his long dark hair, and his splintering blue eyes commanded the attention of the room.

"Gandalf," he said in his baritone voice, "you said this place would be easy to find I would not be here at all if it had not been for the mark on the door."

"Mark? What Mark?" said the baffled Hobbit.

"Bilbo allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So this is the hobbit? Tell me Bilbo have you done much fighting"

"What?"

"Tell me Bilbo axe or sword,"

"Axe or what?"

"He looks more like a grocer than a burglar,"

"Burglar!?"

"Tell me Gandalf when is this ranger of yours coming," demanded Thorin.

"My senses tell me our ranger should be here very soon," said Gandalf.

And with that there was a knock on the door.

"Another person? Hah!" said Bilbo, "you've got to be kidding me, but I'm sorry this house is just simply too full I'm not letting some disgusting person into my…"

Bilbo opened the door and stopped in his tracks.

"Home…"

"May I come in?" said the woman in a gentle voice.

"Of course of course," stuttered Bilbo.

"Thank you," said the woman as she took off her hood.

"Thorin I believe you know our ranger, Lady Freya Ansley of Dale."

The dwarves were in awe of Freya, especially the once proud Thorin who now had a look of embarrassment on his face.

"My lady," said Fili and Kili as they groveled to the floor.

Thorin rolled his eyes as he pulled his foolish nephews up from the floor. Freya giggled at the sight of the brothers.

"It's good to see you Thorin," said Freya.

"You too Freya," replied Thorin with his eyes glued to the floor. Thorin's nephews began to giggle realizing that Thorin was nervous. Thorin then turned around glared at them; they immediately stopped giggling, and like Thorin, bowed their heads to the ground in shame.

Gandalf picked up the unconscious little hobbit from the ground. "I believe our friend here could use some tea." Bombur sat up and went to the kitchen to brew some tea for the sick hobbit.

"Excuse me?" asked Ori, a naïve young dwarf, "but may I ask why a woman will be accompanying us?"

Freya rolled her eyes; she was used to being doubted because of her gender. Thorin glared at Ori, the poor dwarf bowed his head down to the floor.

"Freya is a woman yes," said Thorin, Freya looked at Thorin and lifted an eyebrow, "but she is one of the fiercest warriors I've ever known." Thorin quickly glanced at Freya and then looked at all his fellow dwarves; Freya had a slight grin on her face.

"With all due respect Miss Ansley," said Dwalin, a fierce and proud dwarf, "but I believe that it is bad luck to bring a woman, I don't want to have to keep saving her from per…"

Dwalin was interrupted by a knife that flew through his thick beard and pinned him to the wall. Some of the other dwarves got up to help unpin Dwalin from the wall, Dwalin looked at Freya, she had a knife in between her hands and her feet were on the table, Dwalin had a mixture of anger and surprise on his face.

"Nor do I want to have to keep saving you from perils Mr. Dwalin," said Freya.

Dwalin raised a glass to Freya, "I'll drink to that m'lady." The rest of the dwarves laughed while they continued to drink some more. Thorin had a grin on his face after seeing Freya showoff to Dwalin.

Later that night Balin and Thorin discussed the quest in Bilbo's hallway.

"So I couldn't help but notice that you couldn't keep your eyes off a certain someone," said Balin, "I do admit she has grown to be quite beautiful." Thorin wasn't amused. "Perhaps you should talk to her, I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on." Suggested Balin

"It's not that simple," replied Thorin.

"Does she know how you feel about her?" asked Balin.

"NO!" replied Thorin. Thorin collected himself and continued, "No, she does not know, and it's best if it stays that way, besides I buried those sorts of feelings long ago."

"Forgive me Thorin for reminding you of how we thought she was dead, perhaps this a second chance for both of you, and it is possible that she may die on this que…"

"No!" interrupted Thorin, "I will not allow her to die until she is home safe, if I can't reclaim our home I will at least give her a home if it's the last thing I do."

a picture to help visualize - photos/98059566 N07/9144564006/


	5. Catching Up

Thorin and his company had been riding for half an hour when they heard a little squeal of a voice. "Wait!" They turned around to discover Bilbo running and flailing the contract in his hand. He ran up to Balin put his hands on his knees and handed Balin the contract. "I signed it," said Bilbo. Balin skimmed over the contract carefully; he smiled and looked at Bilbo.

"Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield," he said enthusiastically.

"Give him a pony," said Thorin sternly as he rode on. Kili and Fili barely let the hobbit protest when they hoisted him from the ground and onto a pony, Freya looked back and smiled at Bilbo, she then noticed pockets of money being thrown around, she rolled her eyes amused with the dwarves. She noticed Thorin had not been lively as the other dwarves; she rode up to where Thorin was riding.

"And what did you bet on?" asked Freya.

"I don't like to participate in those sorts of bets." Replied Thorin.

"Well if you were, what would you bet on?" asked Freya. Thorin remained silent. Freya looked at him. "Give him a chance Thorin," said Freya. "Why should I?" replied Thorin.

"Because I gave you one," said Freya with a smile. Thorin looked at her with surprise.

"Well don't act surprised," said Freya, "I was a bit reluctant to be friends with someone as cold and stern as you Thorin." Thorin couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.

"I wasn't _that_ cold and stern; as I remember I would go riding and drinking all night long if I could." Said Thorin.

"True true," replied Freya, "but do you still do that now?"

Freya's clothes - photos/98059566 N07/9144474680/in/photostream/

Thorin's smile turned to a solemn look; he sighed and looked away from Freya. "Times have changed, I have different responsibilities now."

"I understand," said Freya solemnly as well, "but just because you have more responsibilities doesn't mean you have to lose yourself as well."

"In my case it does," was Thorin's last word when they decided to make camp on a ledge overlooking middle earth. Bombur and Bofur started a fire and made food for the company. They then all sat around to hear the story of Thorin's heroic victory at Moria, everyone was captured by Thorin's heroism, but not Freya, she instead was more concerned about Thorin's grief. Thorin had lost his entire family in one battle, something Freya could relate to. After everyone was asleep Thorin took the first watch. Freya crept over to where Thorin was sitting on the ledge.

"I'm so sorry," she said standing behind him. Thorin was silent.

"It's alright," said Thorin catching Freya as she was turning around. "It was a long time ago." Freya was about to turn around when Thorin spoke. "Forgive me for asking, but what happened to you on that day, when I tried to find you they said that you were dead."

"You tried to find me?" said Freya who was captured by Thorin's statement. Thorin just remained silent, embarrassed that he let those words slip from his mouth. Freya went over to Thorin and sat next to him on the ledge. Thorin was still looking out into the valley.

"My father and brother were killed by Smaug as soon as he attacked our city," began Freya, "As you know Smaug was stealing and eating maidens from the city, and me being the heir to Dale, Smaug wanted me especially, so my protectors sent me away from the city and told everyone that I had died in the attack along with my family. I then went on to become a ranger, and while I have enjoyed my life, I miss home more than anything, and I want to destroy Smaug more than anything."

Thorin was overwhelmed by Freya's story, she had lost her family and her home all in one day, she had spent her entire life on the run, yet she always had hope. Thorin was captured by her strength.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…"

"It's alright," interrupted Freya, "the past is the past; we have the future and present to look to now."


	6. Trolls

That night the company camped out at what used to belong to a farmer and his family. Thorin's stubbornness had drove Gandalf away for the night, many of the dwarves were worried, but Freya knew Gandalf would return. The hobbit had proven to be a good cook, and made some nice stew out of the _interesting_ ingredients the company had. Freya had noticed all night that Thorin would sometimes glance at her, she was a bit confused, but she didn't mind. Suddenly out of the blue, Fili came running from the woods with a wildness in his eyes.

"Trolls…" said Fili, "Have the ponies and Bilbo."

The company grabbed their weapons and ran into the woods, Freya rolled her eyes. Although dwarves were fierce warriors, they sometimes forgot how short they were, although Thorin was just about Freya's height. As the dwarves raged into battle with the three dimwitted mountain trolls, Freya hid still in the woods with but a single dagger. Eventually the trolls threatened to tear Bilbo apart forcing the dwarves the yield. Half of the company were placed in sacks while the rest of them were roasting on a spit. The trolls were fighting and conversing about how to cook the dwarves so Freya seized the moment. Thorin was lying against a rock, so Freya hid behind the rock, and cut Thorin's sack loose. Thorin quickly looked behind him, but his face turned to relief and warmth when he saw Freya's face. Freya motioned for Thorin to get behind the rock, and Thorin obeyed her.

"What are you doing?" asked Thorin.

"Saving your behinds," replied Freya. Thorin couldn't help but grin a little. "I'm going to get them one at a time, while the trolls are distracted, go to the forest while I get the rest of them."

Thorin was about to protest but yielded as he realized that Freya was right, "can you do me a favor," he asked, "can you get Kili and Fili next, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them." Freya smiled and nodded, as Thorin reluctantly dashed into the forest. Freya then let loose Kili and Fili. Bilbo had been distracting the trolls; Freya was trying not to giggle at the silly suggestions that were coming out of Bilbo's mouth. Freya finally got Bombur out of his sack, Bombur was the last one.

"Hey," said Bert, one of the trolls, "where'd all da dwarfs go," he then turned to the hobbit, "you've been distract'n us so dey could escape." The troll was approaching a terrified Bilbo, when Freya jumped out and threw her dagger into Bert's eye, and threw Bilbo over her shoulder and dashed into the forest. Bert was yelping and took the dagger out, the other two trolls were about to chase after Freya, when Gandalf appeared and broke a large boulder, letting the sun rays turn the trolls into stone. Freya and the rest of the dwarves appeared out of the forest and cheered for Gandalf.

"And what were you planning to do about us?" asked Bofur to Freya. Freya just smiled, and noticed Thorin grinning.


	7. Clashes

Later the company found the troll cave loaded with jewels and weapons. Freya remained outside the cave, she had no use for treasures nor weapons, her father's sword had proven useful to her over the years. The first one out of the cave was Thorin; he came out with a beautiful blade but looked at it with disgust.

"Unhappy with you weapon?" asked Freya sarcastically.

"It was made by elves," said a serious Thorin, "but Gandalf insists."

"You could wish…" said Freya, "for no finer blade," interrupted Thorin, "yea Gandalf said that too."

"Well lets test it then," she said as she stood up from her rock and pulled out her father's blade and took her position. Thorin lifted his eyebrows and looked at her.

"You must be joking." He said.

Freya just shook her head, "don't worry no one's looking," Thorin was about to turn around, "what are you afraid?" she asked, and with that Thorin turned around and took out Orchist. Freya and Thorin began to battle; Thorin was doing quite well with Orchist. Freya was smiling while Thorin was looking at her intensely. Freya then quickly whipped around and knocked Orchist out of Thorin's hand and put her blade by his neck.

"Good but not good enough," said Freya proudly.

"I guess Orchist is not such a fine blade after all," joked Thorin. Thorin and Freya smiled at each other. Just then Kili and Fili came out and snickered when they saw their uncle surrendering to Freya. Thorin's smile quickly turned to a frown of embarrassment; Freya just smiled and put her blade down.

All of the dwarves came out of the cave; Freya noticed that Gandalf was talking to a short brown and dirty man who was on a sleigh of rabbits. Freya thought it was odd but paid no attention to it, all of a sudden they heard a howl.

"Was that a wolf?" asked a concerned Bilbo.

When Freya first heard it she knew it was definitely not a wolf, as a ranger she could tell the difference between animal sounds. Then all of a sudden a warg jumped out, Thorin quickly killed it when another warg came out and was shot by Kili.

"Warg scouts!" said Thorin, "which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack!?" said a scared Bilbo.

"Did you tell anyone else about this quest?" asked Freya.

"No one," replied Thorin calmly.

"Who did you tell!" asked Gandalf who raised his voice.

"No one I swear!" said an irritated Thorin.

The strange brown man turned out to be a wizard called Radagast the Brown. Radagast offered to lure the Orcs away while the company would escape.

The company was running along a grassy plain where the Orc pack was. Gandalf was leading the way, but Freya was the fastest out of the company with her long legs. The dwarves were confused as to where Gandalf was leading them, but Freya quickly figured out Gandalf was leading them to a secret pass to Rivendell, but she decided not to tell Thorin as she knew he would refuse. He was so stubborn he would refuse to go to Rivendell even though they were currently being chased by Orcs. An Orc had picked up their scent and was standing over them on a huge rock. Thorin motioned for Kili to shoot it. The Orc fell from the warg; Freya realized that the Orc's noises would reveal their hiding spot. "Wait don't!" warned Freya, but Dwalin and Bifur attacked the Orc ferociously while it screeched. Freya sighed; the company remained frozen realizing what they had done.

"Run!" ordered Gandalf.

The company began running, while Gandalf went to go find the hidden pass. Some of the dwarves were saying that Gandalf had deserted them, Freya rolled her eyes couldn't believing the dwarves would think that. Quickly they were surrounded by Orcs. All of the dwarves took out their weapons.

"Stand your ground!" shouted Thorin. They were about to defend themselves, when Gandalf popped up from behind a boulder.

"This way you fools!" he said.

Kili was holding off the Orcs with his bow so the others could escape. Freya realized Kili would have no chance unless she helped him, so she too pulled out her bow and began shooting Orcs and wargs.

"Kili! Freya!" called Thorin. Freya knew she could run faster than Kili and continued to shoot the wargs and Orcs while Kili escaped, finally she turned to run towards Thorin after Kili was safe. Freya was running when a warg jumped out and knocked Freya over and began to attack her.

"Freya!" screamed Thorin. Thorin and Freya locked eyes, Thorin was about to run to Freya when Gandalf grabbed his ankle and pulled him down into the tunnel.

"Get your hands off me wizard!" yelled Thorin, "Freya!" he yelled desperately, but Gandalf held a tight grip on him. Then there was the sound of a horn, horses and swords, a dead Orc fell down into the tunnel with an elven arrow in it's back. When the noises were gone Gandalf let Thorin loose. Thorin scrambled up the rock lifted himself up to see nothing but a grassy plain, dead Orcs and no Freya.

"Freya!" called Thorin.


	8. Rivendell

"How dare you!" yelled Thorin, "Because of you she is dead!" Thorin was fuming with anger, while Gandalf remained calm and still.

"Because of me you are alive," said Gandalf calmly, "Freya was probably rescued by the elves and I am sure she is alright."

"Tell me wizard where does this path lead to?" demanded Thorin.

"To Freya," replied Gandalf. Thorin hesitated for a moment, then turned towards the path.

"Then we go," demanded Thorin. "Why now Thorin?" asked Gandalf, "Why are you so eager to go Rivendell all of a sudden?"

Thorin stopped in his tracks feeling threatened by Gandalf's questioning, "Don't question my motives wizard," he said in a deep growling voice. Thorin and the company continued down the path towards Rivendell. When they arrived all of the dwarves were in awe of the glowing city; Thorin remained stoic. The company was on the steps of Elrond's chambers, a handsome tall elf stepped forward towards Gandalf.

"Eradan," said Gandalf. "Is your father here?"

"My lord and father Elrond is away but it seems he is returning," he replied. Elrond and his soldiers rode swiftly circling the now huddled and protective dwarves. Thorin was searching for Freya, he found her on the back of a horse with an elf, their eyes locked for a moment; Thorin's face turned from anger to relief when he saw that she was alive and well. When the horses stopped Freya stepped down, she took a step towards the dwarves when Eradan called for her.

"Freya?" he said.

"Eradan!"

Freya's attention then turned to Eradan, her face lit up and she had a smile on her face. She slowly walked over and gently hugged Eradan. Thorin's face turned to anger when he saw Freya hug the elf, Thorin was burning with jealousy.

"It is good to see you again Freya, I see you are still in your ranger uniform."

"When am I not in my ranger uniform," joked Freya she then turned to Lord Elrond, "Thank you again my lord for saving me as well as my companions."

"You welcome, the elves will always save you my Lady Freya." Elrond then turned to the dwarves, "I did not know your companions included Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain son of Thror."

Thorin sneered. "Should I know you."

"I knew your grandfather when he was King Under the Mountain, welcome to Rivendell Thorin, you and your company will be provided rest and food."

The dwarves rejoiced when they heard that food would be involved, Freya and Elrond grinned as they led the dwarves into the halls of Elrond, Thorin's eyes were glued on Freya as she walked up the stairs.

Later that night Thorin, Gandalf, Balin and Bilbo went to see Lord Elrond to translate the runes on the map. Meanwhile Freya looked after the dwarves, the dwarves were not satisfied the vegetables they were served so they began to roast sausages. Freya was enjoying her time with the dwarves; laughing and telling stories. Kili and Fili sandwiched Freya, Freya smiled.

"What do you two want?" she asked jokingly.

"Do you know our uncle was very worried about you," said Kili with a smile.

"Was he really?" she asked jokingly.

"He was," said Fili, "He even put up with going to Rivendell just to make sure you were alright."

Freya's face turned from a smile to seriousness, she looked down at the floor and realized that she must have hurt Thorin when she did not acknowledge him at Elrond's gates. At that moment Thorin, Balin and Bilbo entered the room.

"Start packing up we leave this place at dawn," was all Thorin said when he turned around and left the company so they could pack. Freya followed Thorin. He was standing on a balcony overlooking Rivendell, with a cool wind blowing through his hair.

"Thorin," said Freya. Thorin turned around to see Freya standing, she walked over to him fast and hugged him hard. Thorin was pleasantly surprised and he hugged back. Freya then let go of Thorin and looked at him.

"I should have done that at the gates, can you forgive me" she said. Thorin was lost in her beauty when he snapped out of it and replied. "It is alright," he said, "besides I wasn't the one who saved you." Thorin walked away from Freya, Freya turned around and looked at Thorin walking away from her. Freya was surprised, but hurt as well, she did not expect that response. She had known Thorin for years and knew that he wasn't emotional but she was confused because she knew that he was worried about her yet he was cold towards her. What Freya was most confused about was why did she care so much about what Thorin thought of her.


	9. Overhill

At dawn the company snuck out of Rivendell into the Misty Mountains. Freya knew that it would lead to this, she knew Lord Elrond would not approve of their quest, but she wished that she could have at least said goodbye to him and Eradan.

Occasionally Thorin would glance behind to watch Freya. Freya was now beginning to feel uncomfortable of Thorin's glances, she was also beginning to feel uncomfortable around him and general, and she didn't know why. Poor Bilbo was having trouble on the mountain he kept tripping and falling, at one point it looked as though he might faint. Freya knelt down to Bilbo.

"Here get on my back," she motioned.

"No really it's fine," replied the hobbit, who was pouring with sweat, "Don't let me be a bother." The hobbit jumped back on his feet and tried to walk swiftly to prove that he didn't need any help. Freya thought it was adorable but at the same time she was actually worried about him, she had grown protective of the hobbit in almost a sister-like way.

Luck turned on the company when night fell, the winds picked up and it began to rain. The company continued to push forward even though the path was barely visible. Suddenly there was a rumbling and a large noise.

"Was that thunder?" asked the hobbit.

Freya couldn't reply, for once she did not know. She then saw an extremely large silhouette, there was a lightning flash revealing the silhouette to be a giant, a stone giant.

"No Bilbo," said Dwalin, "It's a thunder battle!"

The stone giant threw a large rock at the company, they all took cover, and tried to move avoiding falling rocks. Then all of a sudden the ground below them began to move, the mountain began to break apart, splitting the company in half, they were on an actual stone giant. Freya was giant with Fili, while Kili and Thorin were on the mountain. Freya knew that Thorin was probably worrying about Fili so she grabbed Fili and the hobbit and held them tight. Their giant was hit with a rock, and began fall towards the mountain. Freya and the dwarves that were on the giant were heading straight towards the mountain.

"Noo!" yelled Thorin.

The giant then fell from the mountain, with the company not on the giant. Thorin and the company rushed to where the rest of the company had crashed. He saw that they were alright he began counting them. Fili got up and ran to embrace Kili. Then Freya got up, she looked at Thorin. Thorin ran to Freya and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear, "thank you." Thorin then pulled away and looked at her in her deep brown eyes.

"Hey wait where's Bilbo?" asked Bofur.

"I was holding on to him and he slipped from my grasp," said Freya.

"Look," pointed Fili.

Bilbo was hanging onto the edge of the mountain, Freya and the dwarves knelt on the edge of the mountain and stuck out their hands to Bilbo. The terrified hobbit couldn't reach them. Finally Thorin jumped down onto a part of the mountain, grabbed Bilbo and threw him up towards the dwarves. Then all of a sudden Thorin slipped, but was caught by Freya. Dwalin helped Freya pull Thorin up. Thorin then looked at Bilbo with annoyance.

"I thought we lost ya," said Freya.

"He's been lost ever since he left home," said Thorin, "he should never have come, he has no place amongst us."

Bilbo looked sad, like he was about to cry. Freya's face turned to anger as she watched Thorin's back move up the mountain. They eventually found a cave, the dwarves began to set up camp while Thorin sat down. Freya walked over to him swiftly with her arms crossed, looking down at him.

"There was no need for that," she said.

Thorin looked up at her confused, "no need for what?" he asked.

"You know what," said Freya sternly. Thorin scoffed. "If it was anyone else you wouldn't have said that!" The dwarves had stopped making camp and were looking at Thorin and Freya. Thorin stood up and looked at an angry Freya.

"Watch your tongue," he advised.

Freya's eyes grew larger, she wanted to slap him for saying that, but she remained calm. "What if it was me back there, would you have said that." Thorin now looked angry, he looked down at the floor. "Well would you!" she said. Thorin noticed the dwarves staring at them. Thorin's was angry.

"Drop all of your things! And go to bed! We leave at dawn with or without the wizard!"

"You still haven't answered my question," said Freya.

Thorin had his back towards Freya, he was mostly angry, but slightly ashamed that he had angered her.

"You have not followed my orders yet," he said, "go to sleep you need rest."

Freya huffed and turned around, she kicked a pan aggressively at the wall, catching the attention of all of the dwarves. She found herself a corner and set up her sleeping bag. She closed her eyes and surprisingly drifted off to sleep.


	10. Underhill

Freya was awoken by a conversation with Bilbo and Bofur, it appeared that Bilbo was preparing to leave. Part of Freya wanted to go and stop him, but after hearing Bilbo's argument she thought maybe it was for the best. She then felt the sand under her begin to move, she thought it was bugs but realized that the ground seemed to be moving.

"Get up!" yelled Thorin "Everybody get up now!"

Freya sat up from her sleeping bag when the ground fell, and the company fell with it. The company fell through a spiraling tunnel and onto a cage made of bones, it didn't help that Bombur was the last one to fall. Freya looked up to see foul looking creatures with claws running towards them, they were goblins. Freya tried to grab her weapons but couldn't because she was under the dwarves. The goblins started picking at the company pulling them apart from each other. Freya tried her best to fight the goblins, but was outnumbered.

Freya and company were dragged to a platform, and stood before the ugliest creature Freya had ever seen in her life, the goblin king.

"Who dares to step foot into my kingdom?" Bellowed the goblin king.

"Dwarves master," replied one of the goblins.

"Then what are you doing?" said the goblin king, "Search them!"

Some of the goblins began to touch Freya, they quickly realized she was a human girl, Freya slapped one of the goblins with all her might. Two other goblins jumped on Freya and pulled her from the company to the goblin king, Thorin watched Freya closely.

"This one's a girl," said one of the goblins. The goblin king stepped forward and examined Freya; Freya was disgusted with how close she was to him.

"A pretty young thing," said the king as he stroked her cheek, Freya tried to resist, "I would like something pretty to look at down here, what do you?" Thorin tried to push against the goblins to get to Freya but was held back, there was a fire boiling inside him. Freya then spat at the goblin king in disgust, the goblin king just simply smiled.

"She's a feisty one," he said, "I have something special for feisty ones like you." The goblin king the motioned to his guards. They pulled out a bondage tool, there were two straps in which Freya would put her wrists through and would hang from above. The goblins pulled Freya and put her wrists through the straps, and lifted her from the ground; her feet were about 10 feet from the ground as she hung above the platform. "There we go!" laughed the goblin king, "now you can't go anywhere or do anything."

"Wait!" yelled Thorin as he stepped in front of the goblin king.

"Thorin Oakenshield!" said the goblin king, "son of Thrain son of Thror, King Under the Mountain, but wait you don't have a mountain." At this point the goblin king was mocking Thorin, Thorin looked over at Freya and noticed that she was fatiguing.

"Oh are you concerned about our little pretty thing here?" mocked the goblin king.

"Please let her go," begged Thorin, "you're cutting off her circulation please take her off that thing."

"The king under the mountain is begging to me, but wait kings don't beg." The goblin king started to laugh at his own jokes, Thorin was fuming with anger, he then pulled out Orchist and approached the goblin king. Thorin was then tackled by goblins, while the goblin king squealed in fear.

"It is the goblin cleaver!" he exclaimed, "Kill them! Kill them all!" Thorin was tackled by more goblins, instead of trying to free himself his eyes were glued on a now unconscious Freya. Then suddenly there was a bright light, and Gandalf appeared.

"Take up arms," commanded Gandalf, "Fight!" The dwarves fought fiercely, Thorin pushed the goblins out of the way and ran to Freya, he grabbed a bow and arrow and shot the two ropes that held Freya above the platform. Her wrists were stained with markings; she fell from the ropes but was caught by Thorin. Thorin and the company ran through the goblin town, Thorin swung Freya over his shoulder fiercely protecting her. At one point Freya regained consciousness and saw goblins behind her and Thorin, she grabbed her bow and began shooting goblins as Thorin continued to carry her. Finally she hit Thorin to let him know that she was awake, he then let her down and grabbed her arm and pulled her throughout the goblin platforms. They were about to escape when the goblin king burst through a bridge and blocked their way.

"Where are you going now dwarves?" mocked the goblin king.

"Oh for god sake!" yelled Freya as she pulled out her sword and slit the goblin kings throat and stomach. The goblin king fell down, but his weight broke the bridge that the company was standing on, the bridge fell down the cliffs and onto the floor of the mountain. Freya was fatigued as she still had not fully recovered from her bondage, and she hit her head hard on a rock, causing her forehead to bleed a little. Thorin noticed this and picked up Freya and escaped the mountain.

picture to help visualize - photos/98059566 N07/9142247197/in/photostream/


	11. Out of the Frying Pan

Freya was being carried by Thorin out of the mountain, she was conscious but fatigued, and while she was able to run herself she wouldn't fight Thorin's stubbornness. When Thorin and the company were far away from the crack in the mountain, Thorin lay Freya against a rock. Freya touched her head in pain, and realized it was bleeding.

"Oin, get something to stop the bleeding," ordered Thorin.

"No really, Thorin it's not that bad," she protested.

Thorin had already gotten a cloth and was lightly patting it on Freya's wound, Freya leaned her head back against the boulder and rested. Thorin's patting was slowing as he was lost in her eyes. He realized that he was dosing off into her eyes and snapped out of it. Thorin then saw Freya's wrists; they were marked with the straps that were tightened around Freya's wrists.

"I'm sorry," said Thorin softly.

Freya cupped Thorin's cheek in her hand; a tingling fire went through Thorin's body as he felt her light touch. "Thorin, I forgive you for saving my life," she said jokingly, Thorin let out a smirk realizing that he had overreacted. Freya then wrapped her arms around Thorin tightly, Thorin stood there surprised that Freya hugged him after the fight they had, "thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Wait," said Nori, "where's Bilbo?"

Freya's face became worried, she looked at Thorin as if she was seeking an explanation or answer from him.

"I'm here," said Bilbo popping from behind a tree.

"Oh Bilbo!" said Freya as she ran up and hugged him and lifted him up like a child. Bilbo was surprised and slightly uncomfortable but went along with the hug. "How did you get passed the goblins?"

"Oh well you know…" stuttered Bilbo

"Never mind it, it's just good that your back," she said.

"Wait it is important," said Thorin, "Why did you come back?"

"Look I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can.

Thorin still seemed unmoved by Bilbo's speech, but then looked over at Freya. Freya's glowing face was consumed of delight and smiles after Bilbo's speech. Freya then looked over at Thorin meeting eyes with him. She then motioned a smirk at him; Thorin parted his mouth and let out a sigh and a quick smirk. Freya could always move Thorin in all ways possible.

Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can. - See more at: .se/hobbit/transcript/#


	12. Into the Fire

Suddenly there was a howl, the Orc pack from earlier had found the company again. The company ran down the mountain as fast as they could while wargs chased after them. Freya kept a watchful eye on Bilbo while Thorin kept a watchful eye on Freya. Freya turned around and realized Bilbo was trying to get his sword out of a warg he had killed. Freya ran over to Bilbo and took the sword out smoothly like butter. Freya then picked up Bilbo and tossed him in a tree with the others. Freya turned around and saw a warg leaping at her; she froze in fear, until she felt a hand on her back lifting her from the ground and into the tree. She realized that it was Thorin, Thorin had his hand around her waist, Freya liked the feeling she didn't know why, but for once in her life she liked the feeling of being protected. Then a white Orc on a white warg appeared, Freya knew instantly who it was, Azog the Defiler. She looked over at Thorin and saw his face in utter horror seeing the creature he once thought dead.

"It cannot be," Thorin muttered to himself.

"Bring me that one, and the pretty maiden he is with," said Azog, Thorin tightened his grip around Freya when Azog said that, "Kill the rest of them!"

The wargs charged at them and were jumping at them; The company began to hop from tree to tree as the trees kept crashing down. Thorin held Freya around her waist; she realized they would both fall if he held her. "I can't jump if you hold my waist," she said. Thorin let go in embarrassment, he had not realized that he had done it, and he was embarrassed that she noticed. The entire company got onto a single tree, but the wargs were still attacking them. Freya grabbed her bow and began shooting some of the wargs.

"A little help would be great," she said. She then saw balls of fire go past her; Gandalf had made fireballs out of pinecones. The fireballs scared the wargs away, the company cheered with relief until they heard a loud crack. The tree they were on slowly began to fall over the edge of the cliff. The roots were still connected to the ground, but just barely. Freya hugged tight onto a branch, while many of the dwarves were clinging to thin branches; Dori and Ori were just holding Gandalf's staff. Freya looked up and saw Thorin standing up with fire, motivation, and anger reflecting in his eyes, she noticed he was carrying an Oakenshield. Thorin began to run towards Azog, Freya jumped to her feet and was standing watching Thorin run at Azog. Azog jumped on Thorin with his warg knocking him over, Freya's stomach felt empty as she saw Thorin take the blow. She was frozen in fear hearing the screams of the company and watching the warg with Thorin in its mouth; it then tossed Thorin onto the ground.

Thorin lay on the ground, lost of all his energy. He tried to reach for his sword as an Orc with a sword approached him, preparing to take his head. Thorin was about to give up when he noticed that the Orc was attacked by something and stabbed aggressively. He saw the creature that attacked the Orc stand in front of him protectively with its sword in its hand.

"I will not let you lay a hand on him," it was Freya's voice; Thorin's eyes grew large when he heard that strong voice. Thorin smiled, and reached his hand out for Freya.

"Freya…" whispered Thorin softly, Freya turned around to see Thorin, Thorin's face then turned to horror, Freya quickly turned around and saw a warg leaping at her, but the warg was also attacked, this time by the most unlikely person, Bilbo. Bilbo quickly got up and hid behind Freya in fear, Freya was in her fighting position ready to give her life to protect Bilbo and Thorin when the rest of the company attacked the Orc pack. Freya fought for a little but then ran to Thorin.

"Thorin!" she said as she shook his lifeless body, "Thorin get up!" She then heard a caw from the sky and looked up to see the eagles rescuing them. The eagles attacked the Orc pack and began to pick up the dwarves. Freya felt a gust of wind coming from behind her, she turned around to see claws coming at her, the eagle carried her over the cliff and dropped her onto another eagle. Freya looked back to see Thorin, her face turned from horror to relief as she saw Thorin begin rescued as well from another eagle. Freya was worried sick about Thorin and the rest of the company, all the exhaustion caused her to fall asleep on the soft eagle feathers.


	13. Signs

Freya had been sleeping on the eagle's soft feathers the entire night, she had woken up to a beautiful sunrise, but then she heard Fili yell for Thorin's name and she remembered the state of her situation. She sat up on the eagle and saw Thorin's lifeless body dangling from the eagle's claws. She was so worried, she had never felt this worry before, "Thorin is strong," she thought, "he'll surely survive." But then her body was filled with anxiety.

The majestic eagles began to circle around a pillar of rock in the middle of the forest to lay them down. Thorin's eagle landed first, gently placing a still unconscious Thorin on the rock. Freya really started to worry, seeing Thorin lying down, seeming dead, made Freya's stomach empty, and she felt like she was going to cry. Gandalf's eagle landed next, Gandalf rushed over to Thorin and began to chant spells, but nothing seemed to be working. Freya quickly landed after Gandalf; she practically jumped off her eagle and stood on the rock looking down at Thorin. She looked at Gandalf; Gandalf looked at her and bowed his head. Freya ran over to Thorin and knelt beside him, and began to shake him.

"Thorin we're ok now," she said, "we're safe, you can wake up," he looked at Gandalf whose head was still bowing. Freya took Thorin's hand in hers, and light tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Thorin…" she pleaded, "please…please wake up!" she then began to cry and rested her hand on Thorin's chest. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

She then felt a hand running through her hair, she looked up to see Thorin awake, her face brightened when she locked eyes with Thorin. "Gandalf!" she said, Gandalf looked at Thorin with astonishment. Thorin placed his hand on her cheek; she placed her hand on his hand with her face smiling.

"Freya…" he whispered.

"Yes Thorin I'm here," she responded.

"You're crying," he said, he paused for a moment, "I've never seen you cry." Freya chuckled, "well you have now," she said jokingly. Thorin smiled at her, he looked so handsome when he smiled, she wished that he could smile more often. Thorin began to wipe some tears from her face with his thumb. Gandalf sat back watching this, pondering, for he had nothing to do with saving Thorin's life, there obviously was some greater power that saved Thorin. The other dwarves began to arrive, as well as Bilbo.

"The Halfling?" he asked Freya, Freya raised her eyebrow waiting for a correction, "Bilbo?" he said reluctantly. "He's alright," she said, "We're all alright." Freya and Dwalin helped lift up Thorin from the ground, Thorin then looked at Bilbo with anger in his eyes, this worried Freya.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Freya was about to intervene, when Thorin said "I have never been so wrong in all my life," and hugged Bilbo.

Freya was smiling at Bilbo and Thorin's reconciliation, but then her face turned serious when she saw the mountain in the distance; she nudged Thorin and pointed to the mountain. "Thorin look." Thorin's face also turned serious, but his face was hopeful as well, and he and Freya walked over to the top of the cliff. The rest of the dwarves followed them realizing what it was they were seeing. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Bilbo, "Yes," replied Gandalf, "Erebor – the Lonely Mountain, the last great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home," said Thorin in a hopeful voice.

The company then heard what sounded like a bird; it flew past the company; flying towards the mountain.

"The birds are returning to the mountain," said Oin.

"We'll take it as a sign," said Thorin, he then looked at Freya, "a good omen." He and Freya smiled at each other then continued looking on the horizon. Freya then felt her hand being held by Thorin as they looked out onto the horizon. Freya felt a stirring in her stomach when she was holding Thorin's hand; she glanced at him and realized that she was in love with him, she had always been in love with him, but never knew until now.


	14. A Feminine Touch

The company climbed down the cliff that the eagles had dropped them on. Thorin had been helping the company get down one steep edge and onto the ground. Freya was the last member to jump down. Thorin put his hands on her waist and lifted her onto the ground, Freya and Thorin stood there on the ground staring into each other's eyes, Freya had her hands placed gently on Thorin's chest while Thorin kept holding her waist. Freya felt so comfortable and warm in Thorin's arms, but she was nervous as well. Thorin's gaze kept switching between her eyes and her lips, he wanted to kiss her so badly, and he had longed to kiss her for 15 years.

"Ehem," coughed Dwalin, snapping Thorin and Freya out of their gaze, Thorin and Freya quickly let go of each other, and walked away from each other in embarrassment. Freya snuck in another glance at Thorin; she had just come to the realization about her feelings for Thorin anyway.

"Now I have some other pressing business to attend to," said Gandalf, "and will have to leave you all on your own for a little way."

Many of the dwarves looked disappointed, Bilbo seemed frightened, even Freya was confused and a bit angry, she did not like that Gandalf had not committed fully to the quest. Freya stepped in front of all the dwarves and stood her ground with the tall wizard looking down at her.

"Yes Freya?" asked Gandalf.

"I would like to thank you for saving us from the goblins and the Orcs," said Freya sternly.

"It was my pleasure," chuckled Gandalf, Freya's lips were still pursed and her eyebrows angled.

"But," she started, "we have neither food nor water and no way of transportation or direction from here, and you intend to leave us? Don't think that you can save us from Orcs and goblins and get away with deserting us at our most vulnerable yet." Freya raised an eyebrow challenging the wizard; the dwarves were all surprised by Freya's boldness, except for Thorin, who stood near Freya with his arms crossed in agreement with Freya.

"Don't worry my dear Freya," said Gandalf jollily, "I do not intend to leave you this instant, I can stay with you all for about two more days, I have a friend who lives in these woods that can provide us with supplies, food and shelter, I will then lead you to the edge of Mirkwood, and it is there when I will have to leave you."

"Who is this _friend_ of yours?" asked Thorin as he stepped in front of Freya, "can we trust him?"

"Yes master Oakenshield we can trust him, it is just you that needs to learn to trust," said Gandalf, "his name is Beorn, he is a skin-changer; you must all be very polite when I introduce you. I shall introduce you slowly, two by two, I think; and you must be careful not to annoy him he is angered very easily."

They started to walk through the forest towards Beorn's house; they could see the large wooden farm in the distance but were then stopped by Gandalf. He turned around and looked at all of them, seeming to be counting them in his head.

"Master Baggins and I will go first, and Thorin and Freya will go last," he turned to Freya and pulled out a bag and handed it to her, "Freya I would like it… Beorn would like it if you wore this."

Freya looked inside the bag, she then looked at Gandalf with her eyebrow raised, Gandalf gave her a 'don't try to make my life harder' look.

"Is this the feminine touch you were talking about?" asked Freya. Gandalf just sighed, then Freya sighed, "very well," said Freya. She turned to walk away but her arm was grabbed by Thorin who then looked at Gandalf with anger.

"Freya doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to," said Thorin, Gandalf rolled his eyes in annoyance. Freya placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine Thorin," she said calmly, "besides I think you'll enjoy it too," she said jokingly. Freya then left the company and went behind a tree to change. Five minutes later Freya came out in a revealing dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, Freya walked over to the company awkwardly as she was adjusting her dress. She gave a sarcastic smile to Gandalf. Gandalf gave her a 'thank you' smile back at her. The company had their mouths open, and couldn't help looking at her you-know-whats. While Thorin felt protective of Freya, he most of all was secretly enjoying Freya's new look.

"What?" she said, "did you all forget that I was a woman." The dwarves all blushed in embarrassment. "Well let's get on with it shall we." Gandalf turned and walked away with Bilbo towards Beorn's farm, Freya and Thorin followed a distance behind them, not looking at each other.

"I never thanked you for saving my life," he whispered looking down at the ground. Freya smiled and continued walking, "the pleasure was mine," she responded with a smile. "I don't approve of Gandalf doing this to you," he said.

"What? You don't like the way I look?" she said sarcastically.

"No… it's not that… it's just," he stuttered and put his fingers on his eyebrows and sighed. Freya realized that Thorin was being serious and protective, she let out a small grin and finally looked at him. "It's not your job to protect me Thorin, especially from matters as simple as this."

Thorin and Freya finally reached the door to Beorn's and opened it. They found Gandalf and Bilbo sitting across from a very large muscular man. Beorn immediately stood up, his eyes glued on Freya, he walked over to her and Thorin.

"This here is Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain," said Gandalf.

"And who might this lovely young lady be," said Beorn as he walked towards Freya and Thorin. Thorin was growing very jealous, he stepped in between Freya and Beorn protectively, almost forgetting that Beorn was four times the size of him.

"This is Lady Freya of Dale, daughter of Lord Munin of dale, who ought to be treated with respect," said Thorin angrily.

"I will gladly treat a woman of such nobility and beauty with respect," said Beorn bowing, Freya lightly pushed Thorin away from her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Beorn, and I want to personally thank you for your hospitality to all of us," she said.

"The pleasure is all mine my lady," said Beorn as he kissed her hand, Freya smiled and fluttered her eyelashes, faking her flattery. Thorin clenched his fists and bit his tongue trying to contain his boiling jealousy.


	15. Queer Feelings

Beorn had told the company not to venture outside in the night, but Freya ignored that. She couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about Thorin, she needed to clear her mind. While the company was asleep she crept out in the night still in her "revealing" dress, and her sword. She quietly closed the door behind her and dashed into the woods.

The forest surrounding Beorn's was very beautiful that night. It was a clear night with a full moon with the stars lighting up the sky. Freya had been walking in the woods, all the while thinking about Thorin, and trying to decide what to do about her feelings for him. She sat on a rock and began pondering. She had been sitting there when she heard noises in the forest, then all of a sudden three Orcs on wargs appeared out of the forest. The Orcs let out a sinister grin looking at what seemed like an innocent girl in the woods.

"Didn't yer father tell you not go into the woods at night," said one of the Orcs, "bad things happen to pretty girls like you dis time o'night."

The Orcs got off their wargs and started walking towards Freya, one of the Orcs looked at Freya's face very carefully.

"Wait I think I seen her face before," he said.

"What you talking about," one of the Orcs replied.

"Wait a second it's that bitch that's with the dwarf scum."

And with that Freya jumped on the Orc with her sword. She quickly killed him and began to fight the other Orcs. One of the Orcs cut a slit in her skirt revealing her leg; he let out a smirk, but was then killed by Freya. Freya killed all the Orcs but then saw the wargs coming at her. She killed two of the wargs but the third one jumped on her. Freya was holding a stick in the wargs mouth while it's claws were digging into her arms. Sweat was rolling down her head in pain as the claws dug deeper. She was losing her strength when she heard a yell and a sword being jabbed into the warg. The warg fell over to reveal Thorin standing above her. He quickly picked her up and carried her into a beautiful clearing and put her on the rock. He had his hands on around her waist while she kept holding onto him.

"Freya are you alright?" he asked.

Freya was in shock she felt like she was going to cry.

"Your hurt," he said. "It's fine Thorin," she said, "besides why were you following me?"

"Well why were you outside when Beorn told us not to venture out," he said, Freya looked down at the ground, "you almost got yourself killed."

Freya took her arms off of Thorin and looked angrily at him while he returned the same look at her.

"Why did you follow me?" she said, "You know you don't have to, why on earth do you intend on protecting me all the time when I don't need protecting."

Thorin stood up quickly.

"Because I… Because I," he said, he then sighed and looked at the ground while Freya kept glaring at him, "Because I love you." Freya's expression softened while her mouth remained open, Thorin was looking into her eyes, and into her heart.

"I have loved you Freya of Dale for 15 years," he said, "you don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know." Thorin looked at the ground.

"I…" Freya began.

"Don't say anything," interrupted Thorin.

"Then I won't," replied Freya. Freya stood up and walked quickly to Thorin, grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Thorin put his hands around her waist and held her tightly to him. Freya pulled away from Thorin and laid her head on his, Thorin then opened his eyes and looked at Freya.

Thorin was holding Freya's waist as they burst through to door into Thorin's room in Beorn's house. He then closed the door behind him and laid Freya on the bed. They continued to kiss passionately and ran his hands all over her body while kissing her neck.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," he whispered in her ear. Thorin then stopped kissing Freya's neck and looked down at Freya. Freya nodded. Throin began to unravel Freya's dress while she ran her hands through his hair. She then took off Thorin's shirt and continued to kiss him. Finally they were both naked.

"Are you sure you want to do this," he said, "if you don't it's ok."

Freya kissed him again, "you have no idea how much I want to." And with that they made passionate love to each other.


	16. The Edge of the Wild

As the sun rose the next morning Freya was lying in Thorin's arms. Thorin woke up with a smile on his face, he looked over at Freya. Thorin began to kiss her bare shoulder and then began to kiss her cheek. Freya began to groan and woke up to see Thorin.

"Good morning," said Thorin. "Good morning to you," replied Freya.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Thorin and Freya jumped out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Thorin are you up yet?" asked Balin, "just a moment," Thorin replied.

Freya was in her bra and underwear, and Thorin was in his pants (shirtless) when he noticed he claw marks on Freya's arm.

"Freya your hurt, I'm sorry I didn't realize, we must bandage you up immediately."

Freya sat on the bed while Thorin stood above her while he bandaged up her wounds.

-CUT-

Balin walked back to the table where all the dwarves and the hobbit were sitting.

"So is he up yet?" asked Dwalin, "no not yet," he replied.

"It's not like him to sleep in late," said Dwalin. "Hang on," said Fili, "Where's Freya?"

All of the dwarves looked at each other wide eyed; they dropped their utensils and food, and jumped out of their seats, except for Balin and Gandalf.

-CUT-

"There all better," said Thorin. "I don't know," said Freya, "I think I need something else for my wound." Thorin and Freya smiled; Freya pulled Thorin onto her and began to kiss him while they both giggled. They began to hear running coming towards their room, "it's them," said Thorin annoyed with the company, "wait," said Freya, "I have an idea."

-CUT-

Kili and Fili burst through Thorin's door followed by the other dwarves to see Freya standing there in her bra, with Thorin's back turned away from her. Freya let out a light scream while all of the dwarves gasped. The dwarves began to look to the ground except for Fili, Kili, and Ori who kept glancing over at Freya topless.

"Oh I'm so sorry milady… um… we didn't know," stuttered Kili.

"That I was attending to her wounds you dimwits!" yelled Thorin who pointed out the large bandages on her arms, "What else did you think I was doing?" he said in a growling voice.

"Well actually we thought…" began the naïve Ori but Dori quickly put his hand over Ori's mouth.

"Um we'll just be leaving then," said Kili. Thorin began to walk/push the dwarves out of the room; Thorin then turned around and smiled at Freya before he closed the door behind him, leaving Freya alone in the room to change.

-CUT-

Freya walked to the breakfast table wearing her ranger clothes, and her hair down. The atmosphere was awkward, but Freya just sat down politely like nothing happened.

"We're truly sorry lassie," said Bofur, "I hope you can forgive us."

"It's alright," said Freya, "it was only a matter of time before you all caught me wearing my undergarments; I guess that's what it's like to be the only girl on a quest." The dwarves all smiled and continued on with breakfast. "Freya?" asked Bilbo, "how'd you get those wounds?"

"Well I was out last night, even though I wasn't supposed to, and I came across some Orc and warg scouts, probably from Azog, so I slayed them all but got injured in the process, at that point it was early morning, and I came back to find that Thorin was the only one up so he just tended to my wounds."

Thorin and Freya quickly glanced at each other. At that moment Beorn walked in.

"Did you slay some Orcs and wargs on your way here?" asked Beorn.

"Yes?" replied Freya, she received looks from the dwarves, "we did, they were scouts."

"In that case you are being followed by whatever enemy you have made on this quest, I expect the Orcs will take the southern pass, in that case I think it wise that you all take the northern pass, I will provide you with food horses, but the horses must be returned to me when you meet the edge of Mirkwood, and the northern pass isn't necessarily safe so it is your utmost importance that you do not stray from the path."

"On that notion we will be on our way, and again thank you very much for your hospitality, we are forever in your debt," said Gandalf. Beorn nodded and the company went outside to find beautiful horses waiting for them. The company was then off on their horses. The company stopped for one night and made camp, Freya realized that there wouldn't be enough food to last them the whole journey through Mirkwood; she then strayed away from camp and shot a couple of rabbits with her bow and arrow. She came back and plopped them all down in front of the company.

"The food Beorn gave us won't last the entire way; these Rabbits should give us an extra 2 days."

The next day they reached the edge of Mirkwood and it was time for Gandalf to depart.

"Remember what Beorn said, not to stray from the path, there are some things in this forest that I cannot even explain, good luck to you all."

And with that Gandalf disappeared, the dwarves let their horses go and readied themselves to travel on foot through the dark and mysterious forest.


	17. Mirkwood Lullabies

Mirkwood so far had been proven a much more difficult forest to survive than the dwarves could've imagined. The company had now been traveling for 5 days, Freya had never seen the dwarves so scared. At night it was the worst, they would hear animal sounds and see big bright eyes staring at them through the bushes. The company slept together in one whole bunch, Freya and Thorin found this as an excuse to snuggle. Freya and Thorin would sleep in each other's arms, but with the company of either Bombur or Dwalin. The scared dwarves even walked huddled together, Freya noticed Thorin walking slightly behind the huddled group of dwarves. While Thorin kept his head held high, Freya knew deep inside Thorin was scared.

"So…" began Freya, Thorin gasped, startled by Freya, "Mirkwood forest doesn't scare the mighty king under the mountain?"

"Does the forest scare the mighty ranger?" he asked. Freya grinned and looked at Thorin, "I asked first." Thorin looked disappointed that Freya had caught him trying to divert her attention. "I'm not supposed to be scared of a forest, my father always taught me that," he said looking down at the ground in a grumbling voice. Freya gently grabbed his hand and held it, Thorin squeezed it a tad. "I'm scared too," she whispered.

-CUT-

That night the company was trying to fall asleep but the forest noises and eyes kept preventing them. Finally an agitated Dwalin stood up and kicked a can; he pressed his hands against his head and growled.

"Ahhh! I can't sleep with these beasties bother'n us."

"Hush Dwalin you're not the only one that hasn't gotten a good sleep for the past 5 nights," said Balin.

"Ah I could really use one of our Mum's lullabies right now," said Kili.

"Hey aren't hobbits good at sing'n and danc'n and sort?" said Bofur. All of the dwarves started to stir in agreement; Bilbo who was sitting by the fire began to look very uncomfortable and tried to interrupt the stirring dwarves. Freya then got up from Thorin's arms.

"It's ok Bilbo," she said, "I'll sing." Some of the dwarves looked surprised; Freya was always so tough that they couldn't really imagine her singing. "Now sit down close your eyes and just listen to my voice," she said softly. Freya began to sing, her voice sounded like something from the heavens.

_Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that called us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains_

At this point the dwarves began to drift off to sleep, all except for Thorin sitting against a tree, his eyes locked on the beautiful creature that was singing the tune.

_Land of freedom land of heroes  
Land that gave us hope and memories  
Hear our singing hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains_

At this point Thorin was circling Freya looking and listening in awe, and at the same time protecting her.

_Land of sun and land of moonlight  
Land that gave us joy and sorrow  
Land that gave us love and laughter  
We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home; we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains_

Freya felt something breathing near her; she quickly drew out her knife and turned around to see Thorin. Freya quickly put her knife back into her sheath. Thorin was staring into Freya's eyes like he was under her spell.

"Oh sorry. I guess my song didn't help you."

Thorin then grabbed Freya and kissed her softly, but it then turned to passion. Freya began to give in, until her eyes opened to see the rest of the dwarves asleep. She reluctantly pulled away from Thorin's lips. "Not here, not in front of them." Thorin sighed in frustration.

Freya and Thorin walked over to Thorin's mat and snuggled together, Freya felt so warm and safe in Thorin's arms. It was then easy to fall asleep lying in his arms, but she didn't fall asleep before hearing Thorin whisper to her.

"The only thing that will give me a good night sleep is having you in my arms."


	18. Spiders

It had been the 10th day and food had been running thin, thankfully Freya's rabbits had given the dwarves some more energy but it seemed like it was wearing off at this point. A lot of the dwarves were becoming agitated, including Freya, but no one was worse than Bombur. The forest seemed never-ending, to make sure of that, the dwarves threw Bilbo up in a tree to see if it ends somewhere, unfortunately it didn't. Throughout the trek, the company had noticed a strange light in the forest, but if they followed it, it would lead them off the path which Gandalf instructed not to do.

"I'm starving," said Bombur, "If I don't eat something soon I think I might just pass out."

"We're all starving Bombur," said a cranky Kili, who was usually very joyful and optimistic.

"But Bombur's got a point," said Bofur, "If we don't get out of this forest soon we're gonna starve to death."

"Do you have any of that nice rabbit Freya?" asked Dori. Freya shook her head.

"Hey look!" said Bilbo, Bilbo pointed towards the faint light in the distance, the company stood there to watch it.

"Keep moving, we've seen that light ever since we've been in this forest," said Thorin.

"But uncle, maybe that light might lead us somewhere, maybe it's a person who could help us, maybe they have food," said Kili.

Thorin opened his mouth to say something, but he then sighed, while he remembered Gandalf's warning, but his hunger was taking a hold of him.

"But you all heard Gandalf's warning about straying from the path," said Bilbo.

"Here," stepped forward Freya, "How about I get off the path and follow the light to see if it leads somewhere." All of the dwarves seemed to be in agreement, all except one. Thorin walked over to Freya. "No," he said in a deep voice, looking at her deeply, so she would understand how much worry he would be in if she went by herself. "All of us will go, at least we will all still be together if we get lost," said Thorin. The company then reluctantly started to wander in the forest towards the light. At one point it seemed to get very close but suddenly the light was gone and the forest was black. All of the dwarves began to hustle around calling out each other's names it got quieter and quieter until finally there was silence, and poor Bilbo was huddled on the ground, terrified.

Bilbo took out his sword for light, while there weren't Orcs or goblins around, it still had a bit of a natural glow, he noticed web and track marks, so he decided to follow them. The tracks led them to a spider's nest where all of the dwarves and Freya were wrapped up in web. Bilbo used the ring to distract the spiders and drive them away from their nest. He then went back and cut the dwarves out of their webs. They were all very weary because of being hung upside down. However when Bilbo cut out Freya she was still unconscious.

"Um... Oin," said Bilbo, "I think we have a problem." Oin the company's doctor limped over to Freya, and quickly looked over her; this caught the attention of Thorin who stood above Oin and Bilbo who were kneeling down next to Freya.

"What's wrong," he commanded.

"It seems she has been bitten," said Oin, who revealed a bite mark on her leg.

"Will she be fine?" asked Thorin worriedly.

"A male can survive a spider bite, and is only weary and drowsy, however with a female, it the bite is not taking care of it can result in…" Thorin leaned in closer to Oin, "death…" Thorin's eyes widened, as Bilbo's jaw dropped. Suddenly they head the spiders coming back,

"Here you and the company run, I will draw them off," said Bilbo.

Thorin picked up Freya without hesitation and he and the rest of the company ran into the forest. When they were far enough away from the spiders they stopped and rested, Thorin gently lay Freya down.

"Oin can you do something?" said Thorin desperately.

"I can give her more time, but I can't prevent for what is to come unless she gets full medical care."

Thorin clenched his jaw; Oin took that as a sign to help her. Oin brewed up some herbs and put it on the bite mark. He then turned to Thorin who was looking away from Freya, "it is all I can do," whispered Oin. Thorin put his hand to his mouth and clenched his jaw to prevent him from crying. Suddenly there was a rustle, and the dwarves took their fighting stance, when ten elves jumped out of the forest with their bows at the ready. The blonde leader pointed his arrow at Thorin. "Do not think I will not kill you _dwarf_," scowled the elf. The company dropped their weapons, at first Thorin looked disgusted to be in the presence of elves, especially Mirkwood elves, but he then remembered Freya.

"There is a woman who is hurt," he motioned to Freya, "she was bit by a spider and is now dying, can you at least help her," he begged. The blonde elf hesitated but then looked over at the woman and saw who it was. He motioned to one of his warriors, an elf picked up Freya, Thorin almost wanted to rip Freya from the elf's arms.

"Take her back to the palace; and see to it that she is treated, and tell my father that I have captured them."

The elf warriors then surrounded the dwarves and began to hustle them through the forest to the king.


	19. Prisoners and Lovers

**Sorry that this took awhile I'm currently on vacation and have been very busy.**

* * *

Freya woke up in a medium sized wooden room, it was very elegant she felt like she was in Rivendell but it was not the same. She was a little lightheaded and realized that she was in a white robe. Suddenly a blonde elven woman walked into the room carrying tea.

"Oh good your awake," she said.

"What happened? Where am I? Where is the company?" she asked frantically. She touched her head; she had a bit of a headache.

"Stay calm miss you are still weak and must rest," she began, "you are in the house of Thranduil, you were attacked by spiders, and the poison was very toxic, you were then brought here and was healed, you are very lucky to be alive."

"And the dwarves?" Freya questioned. The elf woman suddenly looked a little worried; she cleaned up the room a little bit before replying.

"They are all alive," was all she replied, "now rest I will tell the king that you are awake." The elven woman then left the room. Freya stayed seated in her bed, she was very suspicious, the elven woman had been very vague about the fate of the dwarves. But Freya could do nothing until she was fully recovered, so she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Freya awoke and put on her ranger clothes again, she was to meet with the king that day. She had many questions to ask but she knew that she had to stay calm; she was not very fond of Thranduil's actions when Erebor was attacked. Freya was lead to the throne room where she saw a blonde elf, not sitting on the throne, but standing by it, the throne itself was empty. The blonde elf looked very similar to Thranduil but it was not Thranduil himself, Freya had a small memory of Thranduil since he came to Dale once in a while.

"Greetings Lady Freya," said the blonde elf, "I'm glad to see that you are awake and well."

"Sorry, do I know you?" asked Freya.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf; son of Thranduil, my father had some other business to attend to and could not meet you today," he said, "Do you not remember me from Autumn festival, we danced together."

"Oh right how could I forget you, all the girls fancied you and were giggling the whole time, but how could they not you were a marvelous dancer."

"What did you think?" Legolas flirted.

Freya paused for a moment, "like I said, you were a marvelous dancer." Legolas chuckled.

"Um I was traveling with a company of dwarves, do you know what happened to them, the last thing I remember was that we were attacked by spiders."

"How strange is it to find a noble lady traveling with a company of 13 dwarves?" Freya chuckled but realized he was trying to stray off topic. "Legolas, where is the company." Legolas' grin turned to a blank stare.

* * *

A door opened leading Freya into the prison. There she saw all of the dwarves behind bars. They quickly realized who it was and began to reach out to her through the bars. Freya knelt down and shook/held their hands. They were all very excited to see her.

"We're so glad that you're alright," said Kili. Freya smiled. "Yes we were afraid you were going to die," said Fili. Freya then noticed something, Thorin.

"Well I sure am happy to see you all, well obviously not behind bars, but to see you all alive, but I don't see Thorin?" The dwarves shifted to point Freya to the last prison cell, Freya carried her torch as she cautiously walked to the last cell. The cell was very far away from where all the other dwarves were. There she saw Thorin, Freya quickly knelt down; Thorin crawled over to her and kneeled to see her.

"You're alive!" he said with his eyes widening, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"It's not that easy to get rid of me Thorin Oakenshield and it should be me who is happy to see _you_ alive."

"Freya, the elves know about our quest, I told them that you were just our guide and that you knew nothing of Erebor, what will happen to you?"

"I don't know, they'll probably give me a horse or something and send me to Dale, but I'm not leaving this place until you all are released."

"No Freya!" he said angrily, "I made sure that they wouldn't have anything against you to give you a safe passage to Dale."

Freya cupped his rugged cheek; Thorin placed his hand on hers. "Don't worry I have influence with them, I might be able to convince them to let you all go, then I will come back and release you, that is if you'll still have me for disobeying your orders."

"If it weren't for these bars I'd have you already," he said. Freya smiled while Thorin kissed her hand and let her slide away from him. He then saw the light of the torch and the light of the woman he loved walk away from him, leaving him to dwell in the darkness. Freya stopped by the rest of the dwarves for a moment.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you all out of here," she said.

"Good luck lass," said Balin. Freya nodded and walked back up the stairs leaving the company in the prison.


	20. Barrels

"Your majesty I ask that you release the 13 dwarves that are currently being held captive in your dungeons," demanded Freya in a very royal manner.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you milady," began Thranduil, "but their journey to Erebor is threatening to our safety, and also, the journey itself is very risky you can say I am protecting their lives in a sort of way."

Freya stepped forward a little bit with a little smirk on her face, "I do not believe that you hold them here to protect your safety, but your pride," Thranduil leaned forward in his throne as Freya continued, "you believe that there is a chance they will succeed, and when they do, you will have no chance of getting the treasure" she paused, "do not play me for a fool King Thranduil." Freya then began pacing slowly, "I am on good terms with the dwarves, and if you release them now and aid them, they will surely pay you back, and if they don't I can persuade them to. You must meet me halfway Thranduil, your pride and grudges will not get you the treasure"

"I am sorry milady but I cannot provide to you what you request," said an annoyed Thranduil, "my guards will escort you to your room, and tomorrow we will provide you a safe passage to Lake Town, goodnight milady."

Freya huffed as two guards escorted her to her room, she glanced back a little, piercing her angry glare into Thranduil's soul.

* * *

Freya lay sleepless in her chamber, while she was technically a guest, she felt no more than a prisoner like the dwarves, and Thorin. Freya thought about if she would ever see Thorin again, or any of them for that matter.

"Lady Freya." All of a sudden Bilbo popped up from the bed, Freya jumped, startled, she put her hand on her chest and breathed heavily.

"My goodness Bilbo," she said, "you certainly are burglar material, did the elves not capture you with the dwarves?"

"Yes milady," he said, "I guess I was too small for them to see, and I guess I was too much of a coward to save the dwarves" Bilbo looked down when he said this, seeming ashamed of his lack of courage. Freya cupped Bilbo's face with her hand, her big brown eyes looking into Bilbo's with sympathy.

"Don't ever say that Bilbo, you are worth more than you know, I never doubted you," she said, "besides I know how it feels to be the odd one out, for durin's sake I'm the only female on this journey." Bilbo smiled, and then chuckled under his breath.

"Lady Freya, I may have found a way out of this place, it will require you to sneak into one of the trading barrels," he said.

"And what of the dwarves?" she said with concern.

"Don't worry I will use my stealth to take the key and free them, they too will escape."

"I hope this works Bilbo."

"Just sneak into one of the barrels at noonish." Before Bilbo was about to leave Freya grabbed Bilbo and hugged him tightly, the poor little hobbit was surprised and good barely breath.

"Be careful Bilbo," She said with encouragement.

"My lord," said an elven guard, "the prisoners are missing."

"What?" yelled Thranduil.

"All 13 of them," replied the soldier.

Thranduil looked at the ground for a moment but then his eyes went wide, "Lady Freya, It must have been Lady Freya!"

"Father we cannot be sure," advised Legolas.

"Bring Lady Freya to me now! Search the entire palace if you must!"

* * *

Freya walked to where Bilbo had told her where the barrels would be, she walked in a brown cloak trying to hide herself. Part of Freya wanted to go check the dungeons to make sure that Thorin and the company got out already, but she knew it was too risky and kept moving on. Suddenly Freya heard some yelling and some soldiers running. She quickly knew that the dwarves must have already escaped, and that Thranduil was looking for her. She ran as fast as she could to the barrel room. She knocked out the elven guard protecting the barrels, and jumped into one of them as fast as she could, and began to float away through the ripples to Lake Town.

Freya walked to the where Bilbo had told her the barrels would be, she walked in a brown cloak trying to hide herself. Part of Freya wanted to go check the dungeons to make sure that Thorin and the company got out already, but she knew it was too risky and kept moving on. Suddenly Freya heard some yelling and some soldiers running. She quickly knew that the dwarves must have already escaped, and that Thranduil was looking for her. She ran as fast as she could to the barrel room. She knocked out the elven guard protecting the barrels, and jumped into one of them as fast as she could, and began to float away through the ripples to Lake Town.


	21. Reunions

Thorin looked over at the rest of the company that were coughing out some water and wiping themselves dry, he noticed however that one person was missing, Freya, Thorin walked over to Bilbo and glared in Bilbo's innocent eyes.

"Where is Freya? Did you tell her of the plan?" he asked worriedly. "I did indeed; she should be floating down a little while now." Bilbo walked away from a worried Thorin, Thorin looked up the river by himself.

"We can't go back for her Thorin," said Balin from behind. Thorin bowed his head, "it's not your decision to make," he responded roughly. Balin sighed and walked over so he was standing next to Thorin, "I know you care about her Thorin, he began, "I've known for a long time, but you must remember that the journey doesn't end here, there is a whole other life after this, you will have duties, and so will she," he paused, "we must keep going Thorin," said Balin a little worried, "I know," said Thorin in a deep voice.

Suddenly a couple of human men showed up on the bank with arrows pointed at the dwarves, _déjà vu_.

"Are you men from Laketown?" asked Balin. "Indeed we are," replied the leader, whose bow was still being pointed at them.

Thorin stepped forward, "Please lower your bows, I am Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror," he said.

"I will lower my bow when I choose to do so," replied the leader sternly, with his bow still pointed at the company. Suddenly they all heard a coughing sound, the dwarves turned around to see Freya crawling on the bank, the dwarves immedeatly rushed to her, helping her up and drying her off. Thorin locked eyes with Freya who smiled at him, which caused Thorin to grin a little bit he was about to give Freya a kiss when something else got her attention.

"Bard!?" said Freya stepping in front of all of the dwarves. Bard's eyes widened staring at the beautiful wet creature before him.

"Freya?" he said looking closer at the woman, Freya's smile was beaming as she nodded her head. "FREYA! Men lower your bows."

Bard dropped his bow as he and Freya sprinted to each other, she threw her arms around him as he picked her up and spun her around with a beaming smile on his face, while she laughed and cried. Thorin saw this but he was jealous, but he wasn't angry, instead he was heartbroken and sad. To Thorin they looked so perfect together, Freya and Bard, he was a strong man that she had known from childhood and would be a perfect Lord of Dale if the time ever came. Thorin's heart sank as he saw their beautiful reunion.

Bard finally put Freya down still he quickly put his coat around her to warm her wet body from the cold.

"I told you I'd return," she said.

"And thank god you did! I've missed you so much!" he quickly hugged her tightly again and she returned it. She turned around to look at the dwarves. "Bard you remember my friend Prince Thorin," she said. "Ah yes… any Prince of Erebor and any friends of Freya are welcome in Laketown," said Bard.

Bard motioned for the dwarves to follow him, he put his arm around Freya to keep her warm while they walked together consumed with happiness. Meanwhile, skulking in the background was Thorin, he simply wanted the best for the woman he loved, and he thought next to Bard he was nothing, but an exiled angry King.


	22. Welcomings

**Hey guys I just want to note that in my version of this to accommodate the aging between humans and dwarves, that the attack on Erebor happened 15 years ago, I'm sorry if my not being loyal to Tolkien has offended anyone, it's just to accommodate the life expectancies between Freya and Thorin. BTW big thanks to all my readers, comment and suggest i greatly appreciate it!**

* * *

The dwarves were welcomed wonderfully into Laketown. But the people were even more excited for the return of Lady of Dale and the King under the mountain. Both Erebor and Dale had flourished under the rule of Thror and Munin, and the two heirs returning spurred hope in the people that they might again experience another period of prosperity.

The company rested for 3 days, on the 3rd night Bard held a feast in honor of the return of Freya and Thorin. Thorin and the company were already in the dining hall waiting for Freya and Bard. Thorin was very excited to see Freya, he had barely seen her since they had arrived, and while the dwarves had been treated like kings, the treatment did not up Thorin's spirits as long as Freya wasn't around. Suddenly Bard and Freya emerged into the dining hall, Freya was wearing a sleek green dress that hugged her curves, and she and Bard walked hand and hand down to where the dwarves were sitting. At first Thorin lost his breath at the sight of Freya in the beautiful green dress, but when he saw how perfect Freya and Bard looked together, his spirits were dampened once again. Freya and Bard looked like a picturesque Lord and Lady of Dale.

After the feast there was lots of dancing, Thorin was about to go ask Freya to dance when he saw Bard walk Freya out onto the balcony with him, Thorin just glared at them and clenched his fists as he swiftly turned around and stomped out of the dining hall into his room.

* * *

"It's quite cold," said Bard, "perhaps we should go back inside?"

"No it's ok, I'm quite used to the cold," she said.

"You really have changed?" said Bard, "I guess following your Ranger roots has really toughened you up."

"You have no idea," she chuckled.

"Freya…" began Bard as he leaned in closer, "I thought about you every day."

Freya sighed and looked at Bard, she was getting a little afraid, she always knew that Bard had a crush on her while they were teenagers, but she had always thought about him as a friend.

"Bard… I'm not the same girl that I was 15 years ago," she warned.

"But you are…" he said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "so many memories…" at that moment Bard leaned in and kissed her. Freya almost wanted to push him back feeling as though she was cheating on Thorin, but Bard was her friend and she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't really kiss him back and felt nothing from the kiss, it felt like she was kissing her brother. Bard pulled back and looked at Freya he then grinned; Freya returned a forced grin as he left her on the balcony.

Freya turned around and rested her elbow on the balcony rail with her hand on her forehead, she felt like she was going to cry when a voice from behind woke her up.

"Milady?"

"Oh Balin, I'm so sorry I'm just um…"

"No need Milady."

Freya paused, "I'm sorry I'm like this," she said.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Freya," said Balin as her walked towards her on the balcony's edge.

"Don't worry Freya I wouldn't tell Thorin," he said.

Freya stood up quickly; "Why um why would you not have to tell Thorin?" she badly lied.

"Freya I know about you and Thorin, it didn't take anyone to tell me I just knew," Freya looked down ashamed, she hoped Thorin wouldn't be angry. "And milady I also know that you are carrying Thorin's child." Thorin looked at Balin angrily holding her hand to her stomach protectively, "How did you know! Have you told him anything!" she said furiously. "I'm an old man I could tell, which is probably one of the reasons you're so emotional all of a sudden, it's normal."

Freya sat down on a bench on the balcony putting her head in her hands, while Balin calmly sat next to her, tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Oh Balin I don't know what to do," she sobbed, "Please don't tell him, I'll ruin everything he's worked for."

"It's not my place to tell milady, I can only advise that you do indeed tell him though."

Balin handed Freya a handkerchief while she cried into it. "Thorin can never know Balin, I've always known but I've never admitted it to myself that I could never be Thorin's wife, for one thing his father would have never allowed it, and as a new king he wouldn't be respected by his people if he married me." Freya was beginning to freshen up as she confessed to Balin; Balin then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Freya I know you love him dearly, that I do not doubt, and I respect you very much for that," he said, "however, you know and he knows that you both have duties after this journey ends, I advise you talk to him, I'm afraid all good things must come to an end, unfortunately this is how this will end." Freya nodded as Balin led Freya back into the dining hall, Freya said good night to the dwarves as she went to her room trying her hardest to fall asleep and her hardest to procrastinate the thought's.


	23. Partings

It was the night before the company would depart Laketown for the Lonely Mountain. The company was giving a grand feast before they'd depart for the rest of their journey. Freya was sitting next to Bard while Thorin was with the rest of the company. Freya acted normal around Bard but on the inside she felt awkward after having that kiss with Bard.

"I was pleased to meet your son today, Bain," she said to Bard. Bard smiled he was almost pleased that Freya met him.

"I hope he didn't cause to much trouble," chuckled Bard, Bard then became serious, "his mother died shortly after he was born, we've gotten well the two of us on our own… but he needs a mother more than anything." Bard looked at Freya with the emphasis on mother.

Freya felt horrible, she felt horrible for Bard, and horrible in her stomach. She realized Bard was implying a future marriage, but Freya didn't have feelings for Bard that way, not anymore at least. The feast slowly died down, the dwarves were the last ones to leave, some of them being so drunk they could barely get up. The last ones to leave were Fili and Kili who were lifting a passed out Dwalin up to his room. Finally it was just Thorin and Freya.

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep soon," she recommended, "you know you have to be awake to lead them." Thorin chuckled, and scooted over to where Freya was sitting at the long table. "I feel like I haven't said a word to you since we've been here," he replied.

"I know and I feel bad, it's just its overwhelming being so close to home and seeing old faces that you thought you were never going to see again." Thorin frowned knowing that she was implying Bard, "but you'll probably be like this when you return to Erebor." Thorin chuckled a little bit but then became serious.

"_If _I return to Erebor," he mumbled, "Don't say that!" she scolded, "you will return to Erebor and rule as King under the mountain."

"Freya I've never been so frightened in my life, the closer we've been getting the more afraid I become," he began, "I don't know what to expect up there, which is why I want you to stay in Laketown, I'm sorry but I can't risk losing you!" Freya was relieved that she didn't have to be the one to break the news to Thorin that is until he said, "you're not going to fight me on this?"

"Thorin," she said quietly, "I was already planning to stay in Laketown." Thorin was quiet, he leaned back in his chair, he was shocked and kind of hurt. "What?" he said, "Why? Is it because of Bard?" he said with more anger in his voice. Freya rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Thorin you know better than that, you know that I have responsibilities here that I must fulfill and… I think its best, if we parted."

Thorin's stomach went empty, _was this really happening? Had he lost to Bard? Was she ever really in love with him? _

"Thorin, what are you going to do when you return to Erebor?"

"That's simple I will most likely call for Dain and his armies, we will then rebuild Erebor, and after we are settled we will call out to the dwarves of Erebor to return to the mountain."

"And where do I fit in?" Freya asked, Thorin just sat there with his mouth open looking down realizing what he had said, "The journey doesn't end here, you have another journey after all of this, a journey which doesn't include me, a journey which never included me…" Thorin remembered about Balin's words by the river, and he then thought of Freya's happiness to be in her home of Dale. Thorin sighed, his eyes still glued to the ground.

"So this is how it ends?" he said.

Freya began to cry "I'm afraid so." Freya dug her face into her hands and began to cry softly. She heard Thorin get up from his seat, she wished that he would just leave the room but instead she felt a hand touch her hand. She turned around to see Thorin standing behind her; he lifted her up and wiped some of her tears as she tried to sniff them all back. Thorin then moved a piece of her hair from her face, and then cupped her face and stared into her eyes.

"I just want you to know that I have cared for you more than anyone I've ever known." Thorin then embraced Freya in a tight hug. Thorin then left the room abruptly not looking back at Freya. As he was walking towards the door, Freya whispered, "Thorin…" then the door slammed behind him leaving her alone in the room, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

The next day Freya went to say farewell to all of the dwarves. Bilbo came to Freya with the last farewell. Freya kneeled down to Bilbo's height, held his hands and looked him in the eye. "You're braver than you think Bilbo," she said, "never let anyone tell you otherwise." They smiled at each other and hugged. Freya looked at Thorin who was in front of the company staring at Freya.

"Farewell Lady Freya, we wish you well." He said. Freya just nodded and watched the company of dwarves and Bilbo start to march towards the Lonely Mountain.


	24. Unable to Forget

Thorin and his company camped out at right in front of the hidden door and had sent Bilbo into the mountain. Thorin, thought about her every day since he'd left Laketown, not all of the time though, just moments here and there. Sometimes it would just be her smile, or her laughing, the one that popped up most was when she first kissed Thorin in the woods, that was the most painful one to remember, yet the most comforting. He was trying to block her out but she'd always just slip through once in a while. Thorin was frustrated that he couldn't get her out of his head so he decided to go to sleep and find some peace until the burglar came out of the mountain.

_-THE DREAM-_

_It was a beautiful summer day when he first saw her, he was standing on the watch tower, _

_It was punishment because he was late for his duties after a wild night. Thorin hated being on the watch tower, it was so very boring, he had his friend Balin up there to talk to but he was moving around while Thorin had to remain at his tower. His head was on his hand and he was dosing off until he saw something moving in the beautiful valley below, a young woman. She rode on a white horse racing through the valley as fast as she could. The wind was flowing through her golden brown curls and the sun glowed off her touchable skin, she also wore a white cotton summer dress, and, she had the most radiating smile ever seen. This image of the beautiful smiling girl on a white horse was the most beautiful image Thorin had ever seen. Time seemed to slow down as Thorin's heart skipped a beat and his eyes were captured by the beautiful creature. _

_ The girl stopped her horse and turned it around; just then 3 figures came over the hill and into the valley. They too were also riding horses, there were 2 boys and 1 girl, the girl had blonde hair and was wearing a simple yellow dress, while the girl was beautiful, she didn't seem as spirited as the young woman who had captured Thorin. The boy with the blonde hair was big and tall, and the other boy was of average build and had long dark hair. The 3 figures were riding towards the young woman._

_ "I win!" said the young woman throwing both her hands up in victory._

_ "That's not possible Freya, I'm riding the fastest horse!" said the tall blonde haired boy._

_ "Perhaps brother you were a bit of a load to carry for poor Sindian here," said Freya._

_ The rest of her friends laughed while the blonde boy pouted, the brown haired boy went up to Freya's brother._

_ "Cheer up Faron," said the brown haired boy, "We've always known Freya's the fastest rider."_

_ "Thank you Bard," replied Freya enthusiastically, "at least Bard knows his competition."_

_ Suddenly the girl in the purple dress caught their attention, "hey guys look how close we are to Erebor," said the blonde girl, "I've never been up this close before." _

_ The group of teenagers turned their horses to look at the mighty fortress, Thorin was somewhat proud when he saw Freya marveling Erebor. Suddenly Faron jumped off his horse and picked up a rock. _

_ "Faron what are you doing?" asked the blonde girl._

_ "What does it look like I'm doing Astrid, I wanna see if I can catch a glimpse of one of them dwarf whores." Thorin was angered by this._

_ "Faron stop it!" yelled his sister, "It's downright disrespectful you're being so immature," the boy continued to run towards the gates, Faron threw a rock at the gate, "Faron I swear if you pick up one more rock…" Faron threw another rock; Freya kicked her horse and galloped towards her brother, when he was just about to throw another rock Freya jumped off her horse and onto him as they rolled down the hill tackling each other. Freya then punched her brother a couple of times until he was unconscious; Bard and Astrid rode their horses towards the siblings. Thorin was amazed by Freya's strength and toughness but also the fact that she defended Erebor meant that she was also very noble and wise. _

_ "Freya!" yelled Bard jumping off his horse. "I'm fine Bard don't worry about me worry about him, don't worry he's just knocked out I just don't know how he's going to be the Lord of Dale someday. Astrid, Bard you two take him back to Dale, Sindian ran off so I'm going to go find him alright." Her friends obeyed her without hesitation; she clearly had a presence about her. As she slowly walked back to her horse, she noticed a dwarf standing at a tower whose eyes were fixed on her, Freya was captivated by the dwarf's eyes she had never seen such a handsome strong looking dwarf in her life, they just stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, Freya got back at her horse and turned it towards the dwarf. Finally she broke the ice. _

_ "I'm sorry about my brother I hope you don't take offense to it," she said slightly louder than usual so the dwarf could hear her. "It is alright," said the dwarf in a sexy baritone voice, "I admired your courage I've never seen a girl of your size take on a man of his build." Freya chuckled, she loved it when she pleasantly surprised people, "I'm Lady Freya," she said, "I'm Prince Thorin." Freya made a loud gasp realizing who she just spoke to, she too now looked a little embarrassed but then she grinned, and that grin turned into a radiating smile as she turned her horse away and galloped into the distance. Thorin stood breathless, at his tower post as he watched her gallop, just then "Thorin…"_

-_END OF DREAM-_

"Thorin!" yelled Balin. Thorin felt a large rumbling, he realized that Bilbo had awoken the dragon, the company all started to run into the secret door to save themselves from Smaug, Thorin was the last one to go in, that is, until he saw where Smaug was heading to, Laketown. Thorin looked at his company in the tunnel and he then looked at the flying dragon. Thorin then ran to the last tied up pony that hadn't gotten away, "Thorin what are you doing!" yelled Dwalin, "Thorin get back inside quickly!" yelled Balin, Thorin looked at his company with serious eyes, "I've lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again!" said Thorin as he galloped away on his pony towards Laketown.


	25. Vengence

Freya had been sleeping peacefully, that is until she heard a familiar noise that sounded like thunder. She looked out her window and saw all of Laketown rousing up, and finally she saw a red glow in the distance, it was Smaug. Anger and fear and hatred ran all through Freya's body. She quickly got strapped her brown belt over her formfitting long sleeved white nightgown, and put in her sword and strapped on her crossbow bracelet, which was a bracelet that could shoot one arrow. She ran outside and saw everybody fleeing the city, it was like a nightmare that she'd had over and over again. She saw Bard and the rest of the men on the fort with their bows ready to kill the dragon. Freya rushed to the fort as the dragon began to destroy Laketown. As Freya was running to the fort a thrush began swarming around Freya, Freya then heard the thrush whisper to her that Smaug had a weak spot. Freya took another glance at the dragon and noticed an open scale that could kill the dragon. Freya ran to the fort and saw Bard and his men failing to shoot the dragon down. Freya ran over to Bard and shook him.

"Bard!"

"Freya!" he said, "you must not be here, it's not safe flee the city while you can."

"Bard it's hopeless trying to shoot from here you it won't be close enough and the dragon's skin is too tough."

"Please Freya for my sake go!"

Freya stood there for a moment as she witnessed the destruction. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, children were crying, women were screaming, crowds of people were fleeing the city, buildings were being destroyed, fire burned in the cold night. A tower caught Freya's eye, it was a similar tower that her brother and father had died in when Dale was attacked. Freya then looked at her crossbow bracelet and looked back at the tower,

_"I will not be a coward again," _she said to herself. She then started running towards the tower. Bard took notice of where Freya was heading to and began to run after her, just like before. Freya closed the door to the tower and locked it so Bard couldn't get in. She then ran the stairs of the tower as fast as she could, when she finally got to the top it wasn't good enough for her, so she stuck her body out of the window and tried to grip her way so that she was on the roof.

Meanwhile Thorin had just arrived into Laketown, he began looking for any sight of Freya until he say a white angel nearly slipping as she was climbing her way onto the roof. "Freya…" he said to himself, he continued to gallop through the falling and burning city towards to tower which Freya at this point was standing on.

The wind was blowing through Freya's long hair, as Freya stood frightened on the top of the tower; she then met eyes with Smaug who realized who she was.

"Freya" sneered the Dragon, "the heir to Dale, the maiden I never got."

Smaug began to fly towards Freya with his claws ready to grab her. Freya stood on the tower with her arms open and her eyes towards the dragon.

"FREYA!" said a voice; Freya looked to where the voice came from and met eyes with Thorin for a split second when she was snatched into the dragon's claws.

"Freya no!" screamed Thorin, he began to gallop on his pony alongside the dragon hoping to save her. Freya was still awake in the dragon's grasp, she could see the weak spot in his skin, with all her might she aimed her mini crossbow towards to open scale and released the arrow. The dragon let out an enormous roar as the arrow struck his heart; he claws squeezed Freya but then released her as Smaug began to fall into the lake.

Smaug had released Freya over a tall building, Freya fell hard on the building and began to slide down, she tried to grab anything she could but nothing could slow her down. She then fell off the building. When she was about to hit the ground she landed into something, it was warm and protective. She looked up into the piercing blue eyes she recognized.

"You came back," she said softly before falling unconscious. Thorin had Freya in his arms as he galloped out of the burning city just in time. He then continued to ride until he was in a pasture with a pond. Thorin jumped off the pony, and it bolted off, he then lay on a rock holding an unconscious Freya tightly in his arms.


	26. Passionate Love

Thorin had been holding a soot covered Freya in his arms all night, slowly rocking her back and forth. He would stroke her head and keep it close to him while his other hand was around her waist. Thorin had been hoping at some point Freya would wake up, but he was worried about the worst. Though she had been breathing, she had been breathing softer and her body begun to grow colder. The sun was peeking on the horizon, to sky was a faded blue with hints of red from the city, and pink from the incoming sun.

"I'm so sorry Freya," Thorin began, "I… I should never have left you; I never should have let you go. Please… I need you to wake up, I need to see the light in your eyes, I need to see you smile again, to see the wind blow through your hair. I need to see you prove every man wrong with your skills; I need to hear your wit, your beautiful voice. I've known you for 16 years, and I can truthfully say that I have loved you for 16 years, not a day has passed by when you didn't cross my mind. You were there for me and the company the entire journey, but…" at this point Thorin began to hold back tears, "but… I wasn't there for you when you needed me, and I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Freya."

At this point one tear had slipped passed Thorin's eye, and the sun had finally risen. Thorin cradled her even tighter knowing that she would never wake up holding back tears until it almost hurt. Suddenly Thorin felt movement; he felt Freya's body getting warmer and her breaths becoming constant, as the sun glistened on her skin. Thorin looked down at her with his mouth partially open and his eyes filled with hope, as Freya's eyes fluttered open to reveal their radiance. Thorin was frozen when her eyes locked with his, she softly cupped her hand on his cheek and he put his hand on hers.

"Thorin…" she said softly.

"Freya, I'm so sor…" he was interrupted with a passionate kiss from Freya; she swung her arms around his neck as he hugged her tightly around her waist. Their kiss was full of hunger, lust and pure love as it slowly grew softer and they pulled away from each other. Freya looked at him with weak eyes, as he grinned back at her.

"I love you Thorin Oakenshield," she said proudly, "I love you." Thorin smiled at her, "How could I not love you Freya," he said.

Freya smiled at him as he lifted her up, Thorin grunted a little and reached into his pocket. "Freya you're perfect to me, and I can't imagine a better queen than you," Thorin then pulled out a beautiful but simple ring and held Freya's hands, "Will you marry me and become my queen?" Freya's mouth was wide open and a single tear slid down her face, her open mouth turned to a wide smile as she whispered out a "yes" and nodded her head. Thorin then slipped the ring onto Freya's finger.

Freya looked at it then practically tackled Thorin to the ground and began to kiss him hungrily; Thorin wrapped his hands around Freya's waist and bunch her nightgown up to her waist as he began to stroke her thighs which sent a tingling down her spine. Thorin then turned Freya over so that he was on top; he quickly took off his armor so that he only wearing his chemise shirt, Freya then unbuckled his trousers. For a moment they looked at each other seeking approval from one another. Thorin began to kiss Freya around her neck and he'd kiss her lips passionately. She wrapped her legs around Thorin has he thrusted into her, she'd tug his hair a little and would moan into her kisses, he would just breath heavily. Finally they reached the climax and she yelled "Oh Thorin!" as he fell on top of her breathing heavily. She stroked his head and his back, he then got up for a moment and kissed her softly on the lips.


	27. Aftermath

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while, school has just started so it's going to be a little longer in between publishing chapters, I hope you all understand!**

* * *

Freya lay peacefully under a large fur coat in Thorin's arms, her head rested gently upon his chest while he had his hand around her waist. It was a moment which both of them never wanted to leave; they just wished they could stay there in each other's arms for eternity. Freya loved looking at that simple ring on her finger, it made her question whether Thorin just wanted to marry her in the heat of the moment.

"Thorin," she said softly.

"Yes."

"Are you sure about this," she said.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life," he replied, that brought a soft smile to Freya's face, but it wasn't a good enough explanation for her.

"Your absolutely sure even though you know that both of our father's would never approve of this, and that the dwarves of Erebor won't accept me as your queen." Thorin turned it head to look at Freya and gently stroked her hair.

"I have been very aware of this for a while, but I have come to accept that the past is the past, and I intend to start my rule as King Thorin, not as the ghost of my grandfather and father, also I do think the dwarves of Erebor will greatly accept the slayer of Smaug as their queen."

Freya chuckled a little bit, honestly she had forgotten that she was the one who had indeed killed Smaug, she was just so lost in Thorin to even think about it. Freya thought that this would be the perfect time to tell Thorin now that she was sure of his feelings.

"Thorin," she whispered. "Yes what now my love?"

"I'm pregnant…" she said with a smile. Thorin looked at her with wide eyes and his mouth slightly parted. "Already?" he asked, Freya burst out laughing, "No Thorin, that night at Beorn's." Freya let Thorin take a moment to recall that special night that they had, the night that they first kissed, and the night that they first made passionate love to each other. "But Freya you fell hard onto the roof when Smaug dropped you?"

"I know I was worried about that too, but while we've been lying here I've been able to feel it move, here" Freya took Thorin's hand and placed it on her belly, it took Thorin a moment or two to feel the baby move, Thorin jittered but then a smile formed on his face. "It must be strong like its father," said Freya.

"Or strong and beautiful like its mother," Thorin leaned down to kiss Freya on the lips, and then rubbed his hand around her belly. "This is the happiest day of my life Freya," he whispered.

* * *

Freya walked down to Laketown and was to meet Thorin back at Erebor for their quick wedding. Freya walked through Laketown to see crumbling building, smoke, and workers repairing it. She then spotted Bard who ran over to her and hugged her in a deep embrace.

"Thank god you're alright," he said.

"Thank Thorin Oakenshield, he's the one that saved my life, or I guess he's King Thorin now."

"Well bless him too!" he smiled.

"Bard…" said Freya as sensitive as she possibly could, "I'm going to marry him," Bard's face turned sad as she told him the news, "I'm going to marry Thorin Oakenshield," she said as she held up her hand with her engagement ring on it.

"You love him don't you?" said Bard, Freya gave a quick nod to Bard; "In that case I am truly happy for you and bless your days to come." Bard was about to turn away from Freya when Freya grabbed his arm.

"Bard wait," she said as she slipped off a ruby ring from her other hand and handed it to Bard, it was her royal ring that made her the Lady of Dale, "I've always thought of you and loved you as my older brother, so I guess that makes you the rightful ruler of Dale." Bard was about to protest when Freya interrupted him, "Don't Bard, you stood by this place all this time, while I was running away like a coward, the people would rather have you as their ruler than I, and I'm sure you'll do much more with this than I ever could."

Freya placed the ring in Bard's palm and closed his hand, Freya then hugged Bard tightly. "Goodbye my brother," said Freya as she jumped on a pony and began to head towards Erebor, "Goodbye my lady," waved Bard as he opened up his palm to see the ruby ring inside.


	28. Three Months Later

**Hey guys sooooooooooo sorry about the delay! My computer broke down and i couldn't write the next chapter until later, hope you can all forgive me. Also in my story the Battle of the 5 Armies take place 3 months after Smaug's death so it could accommodate with the events to take place in my story. **

* * *

About a week after Smaug had been killed, Thorin quickly married his beloved Freya in a private ceremony conducted by Balin. In the attendance were the company, Bilbo, and the mountain birds. Freya and Thorin had decided not to tell the company about Freya's pregnancy out of wedlock. They already knew that the older dwarves may not approve of Thorin's marriage to Freya, so they most certainly would not approve a child out of wedlock.

Freya and Thorin spent their wedding night in a bedroom chamber that had not been destroyed by the dragon. While the chamber wasn't the "royal" chamber with all its luxuries it had a small, but beautiful balcony that shed a beautiful morning light into the room as Freya and Thorin lay entangled in each other's arms.

After about a month the previous dwarves of Erebor or their descendents began to flock to the mountain. Mainly it was men, who were called to help the repairmen of the kingdom, there were some women that were there to assist the men by cooking, cleaning, sewing new blankets and other womanly chores.

After about two months of rebuilding and repairs Erebor was beginning to feel more like home, they hadn't repaired the mines or the work places. They mainly focused on the necessities, like rebuilding homes, kitchens, and main halls. So all in all, after 2 months Erebor was beginning to feel more like home.

In the beginning of the 3rd month of staying in Erebor, the day finally came when Freya gave birth the she and Thorin's child.

When Freya's belly was growing bigger she was forced to wear dresses the allowed her to widen, while they weren't the fanciest dresses, she probably looked the most royal out of everyone. Thorin had insisted that she wear the fanciest clothes, and while she resisted saying that she would do fine in common clothing, Thorin persuaded her, and told her that he wanted everyone to know who his queen was.

One day Freya had gone down the sewing department to check up on the work and to assist with any work.

"My queen, are you sure you should be out and about? You're sweating" said a dwarven woman.

"It's alright I'm fi…" Freya didn't finish her sentence when she put her hand on her belly and she bent down slightly.

"My queen?" said the dwarven lady. "It's ok it's ok…" said Freya, "it's probably just a minor….Ahhhhh" That's when Freya fell to the ground all of the dwarven women dropped their work and scrambled to Freya, the helped her up and began to lead her to a bedroom chamber. The head tailor of the women yelled to a guard to get Thorin and tell him that the Queen was giving birth.

They laid Freya onto a bed and began to pat her with some wet clothes as the midwife was telling Freya to breath.

"Ahhhhhhh!" yelled Freya, "Get this out of me!"

* * *

Meanwhile Thorin was inspecting the progress on the rebuilding of Erebor when guard came running towards him. The guard quickly bowed and caught his breath.

"My lord…it's the queen…she's gone into labor, she's in the east chamber."

Thorin's eyes widened and it took him a second to realize. He began to run as fast as he could to the chamber. After running up the steps he opened the doors to the lobby of the chamber and found Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili and Bilbo. He looked at all of them for a moment until his eyes were fixed on the door to the bedroom, he began to march towards it when a little dwarf woman stepped in front of him.

"I do apologize my lord," said the nervous woman, "but the midwife wishes that you wait out here until the baby is born."

"You expect me to wait out here!" yelled Thorin as the poor dwarf woman began to back up.

"Thorin," said a calm Dwalin, "you may be King but you cannot control everything, this is not your duty." Thorin's worry and anger dyed down a little as he began to pace the room.

"AHHHHHHH." Every time Thorin heard a scream he would curse to the heavens, finally, after some screams, stress, and finally a silence he turned to his family, "I can't take this anymore!" he turned towards the door and was about to barge in, when the midwife stepped out of the door. She tried to remain professional but there was clearly a happiness on her face.

"My King," she began, "the Queen has given birth to a health… son."

Thorin's eyes widened, "I have a son?" he whispered, the midwife smiled and nodded, he turned towards his family who all were smiling, then Thorin gave the biggest smile any of them had seen, "I have a son!" He embraced his family and they all congratulated him, he then turned towards the midwife, "May I see them now?"

"I believe you have waited long enough my King," as she stepped aside. Thorin stepped through the door to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

His beloved Freya had sweat on her face, and her hair was a mess, but she was wearing a white chemise, her face was glowing with happiness, and she held a little baby prince in her arms. Thorin's mouth opened a little bit as the smile of his beloved wife flashed towards him, her smile then turned to tears of joy. Thorin slowly walked over to her and their son, he was absolutely speechless, she looked at him, and could barely speak herself.

"It's a boy Thorin…It's a prince." Thorin grabbed the closest chair he could find and sat down as close as he could to his family. "Are you alright?" asked Thorin, Freya chuckled a little bit and looked at him, "yes my love I'm quite alright." The baby started to whimper a bit.

"I think he wants to see his father," she said she held out the baby as far as she could with her weak arms, Thorin softly pulled his son away from her and held him as softly as he possibly could. The prince then stopped whimpering and snuggled against his father's chest as Freya began to smile softly, Thorin's shock turned to a soft smile as he looked down onto his son.

"He has your eyes," Freya blurted. Thorin took a closer look and saw his son had sparkly blue eyes like his father, "and he has your strength," replied Thorin in a quiet voice, Freya chuckled a little as Thorin handed back his son to its mother. He then placed his hand on Freya's cheek and kissed her forehead and squinted his eyes, he then laid his forehead against hers and they both closed their eyes as tears of joy flowed down their cheeks. He then stroked the bald head of his son.

"I think we should name him after your father, Thrain," said Freya.

"If that's alright with you?" he replied, "it most certainly is," she assereted.

"Then Thrain it is." Announced Thorin. This was a queue for the maids to spread the news about the birth of the new prince.

One by one the company came in to say hello to the new prince. Little Thrain reacted the most when he was introduced to Bilbo. While Bilbo couldn't hold Thrain, he played with Thrain's little fingers, and Thrain reached out to Bilbo and laughed his first laughed, and smiled his first smile as his finger tangled through Bilbo's curly hair. Night time came, and little Thrain was placed in his crib, as Thorin cuddled with his wife, and the family was at peace.


	29. Tensions Rising

The birth of the new dwarf prince was celebrated privately, Thorin and Freya agreed to not spread the news, if their enemies knew that Thorin had a legitimate heir they might try to kill little Thrain, and Freya as well. Thorin received news that and elf army was approaching the mountain, and that the people of Dale were constantly calling out for help and growing restless. While Freya and Thorin were happy with little Thrain, Thorin had begun to change since their return to the mountain. Freya had one time caught Thorin sitting in a pile of gold stroking the Arkenstone. This sight worried her deeply, just as the sight of Thror worried Thorin. Freya decided to talk to Balin about it.

"Balin I'm scared," she said.

"Don't worry my lady," he said, "Thorin has sent a message to Dain about reinforcements I'm sure this quarrel with the elves will end peacefully."

"It's not that Balin," she said abruptly, Balin sighed and looked to the ground, he too had been worried about the same problem he knew Freya was about to bring up. "It's Thorin Balin," she began, "I don't doubt that you've seen it too, it's the dragon sickness it's growing on him, and while he is a loving father and husband and king, I fear that it will change if the dragon sickness continues to grow within him."

Balin was silent, "My lady… It is not my place to say, I'm sure you can talk to him, he loves you very much, so please do." Balin then turned away from Freya to avoid the topic, and she swore she heard him mumble "for all our sakes."

That night, Freya confronted Thorin about the dragon sickness. He admitted, and he would only ever admit to her, that he has noticed the problem himself but assured her that he would not succumb, but for some reason Freya had doubts.

That morning, after a lustful night, Freya and Thorin awoke to marching. When they looked out the window they saw an elf and human army led by Thranduil and Bard, Bard, who was dressed like royalty. This infuriated Thorin, Thorin and Freya quickly got dressed in royal garbs to go out and meet them, Freya first made sure that little Thrain was alright, she didn't want the armies to hear the crying baby an grow suspicious.

"My lord Thorin," nodded Bard, "Freya…" he said casually, Freya grinned, she had missed her old friend, however this made Thorin jealous so he stepped in between them.

"My lord, Dale has been suffering since the destruction Smaug created, on behalf of the city of Dale, we demand 1/12th of gold to assist in the reconstruction of Dale, and the elves as well would like to receive a bounty."

Freya closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that this would not end well. Thorin clenched his fists as anger boiled in his eyes.

"if you think" he started of softly, "that you could get some of my gold by coming up here with the elves! You are wrong!"

"But…" spoke Thranduil.

"Don't you dare speak to me! You kept us all locked up in your dungeons and you expect a reward, and to think I would ever give gold to the likes of you! You are a fool!"

Bard and Freya looked a little worried, but Thranduil, with his proud mind, looked down at Thorin with a smirk.

"If you do remember Thorin," he bothered not to include his title, "that if it weren't for _my_ assistance, your exquisite wife would be dead." Thorin's eyes widened a little, he still looked angry but Freya could tell that he was afraid of losing this battle. Thranduil then turned to Freya, "And my lady I do congradulate your marriage, I'm sure you'll make a lovely queen." Freya was not fooled by this, she knew that Thranduil was doing this on purpose to fume Thorin's anger and insecurity.

"DO NOT BRING MY FAMILY INTO THIS!" yelled Thorin. While Freya was grateful for Thorin defending her, one of the reasons she married him, she knew that this outburst was making him look weak.

"I'm sorry my lord but until you can pay the debt I declare this mountain besieged," said Bard, "I'm sorry Freya," he said softly. Freya looked at him with a bit of a shocked and confused look but then she felt a hand gripping her and practically dragging her back into the mountain. She looked back to see a worried look on Bard's face, but a smirk on Thranduil's.


End file.
